Learn to Love
by Native-Ink23
Summary: Sasuke returns back to Konoha to see Tsunade about coming back to Konoha to start the Uchiha clan restoration, but the Godaime then says he already has started restoring his clan, cause he now has a son with Sakura! Will our prideful Uchiha come to love our Cheery Blossom and son? Affairs, mother life, drama etc. full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_  
Sasuke returns back to Konoha to see Tsunade about coming back to Konoha to start the Uchiha clan restoration, but the Godaime then says he already has started restoring his clan, because he already has a son with Sakura! Will our prideful Uchiha come to love our Cheery-Blossom and son? Affairs, mother life, drama, adventure.  
But the guys -Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru- cheated on their wives! Well Tenten, Hinata and Ino will have _none_of that.

_These are the real pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno,  
Then the other possible pairing's SaiSaku, KibaIno, KankuroTenten and LeeHina_

**_I don't own Naruto Shippuden Kishimoto does_**

* * *

_**Learn to Love  
**by Native-Ink23_

**_Chapter One  
_**_Snow_

* * *

**Sakura~**

It was a cold snowy night in the Konoha village, since it was December the twenty-third. This is the time of the year when the cold and beautiful snowflakes floated from the sky, and gracefully landed on to the already snow filled ground.

It was around the time of ten o'clock at night, so most of the Konoha villagers were already asleep or was getting ready for sleep.

But a certain pinkette was still awake laying on her living room floor

Sakura is with her son Soske, just a week old babe that was wide awake and looked straight into his mothers gentle green eyes with his onyx black eyes. Sakrua smiled down at her son with her hand in her pink locks as she kept her head up by with her elbow on the red comforter.

And Soske's father is in fact Sasuke.

Soske is a spitting image of Sasuke, except he didn't have all of his baby chunk, he was actually pretty small since he was born a little early, about two weeks early.  
He weighs five pounds and is fourteen-teen inches in height, his hair was a little too short and messy to tell, but he had his fathers chicken ass hair, it still had the figure!

Sakura gently raked her fingers through Soske's thick black hair and kissed Soske's little nose and laid back down, she watched as the fire flickered in the stone fire place and closed her eyes.

Sakura enjoyed the feeling of the warm fire against her milky skin, Sakura looked and saw the way the fire would flicker in Soske's black eyes that reminded her of Sasuke so much.

Sasuke is a father, (I just love saying that:3) and he doesn't even know that he is one.

* * *

**_-Flashback in Sakura's POV-_**

_It happened this past April when twenty year old Sakura got a solo S rank mission, since she was now an ANBU. Sakura was third in command in ANBU-Black Ops._

_ Sakura was now a legendary medic-nin in the entire country, Sakura was known very well for her medical abilities and was a well known assassin, she was known as the 'Fire Blossom.'_

**_Name: Sakura Haruno  
Sex: Female  
Age: 20  
Ninja Rank: 3rd seat Black-Ops ANBU Captain  
__Target: Shikaku Taki  
__Gender: Male  
__Age: 34  
__Ninja Rank: Jounin  
__Mission: Collect data on Shikaku Taki (Head of Strategists) and find out if Mist is planning an attack on Konoha. If so, exterminate Shikaku Taku -while staying out of sight- and make sure he is exterminated._**

_Sakura had to get info from Mist's head quarters to see if they were planning to attack Konoha, which would be no easy task considering on how much security Mist possessed. If they were planning to attack, it was a 'green-go' to kill the head strategist without being seen by the Mist shinobi._

**. .**

_The head strategist was dead, because it was in fact a green-go, since Mist was planning to attack Konoha. The pinkette killed him while he was asleep at his desk, Sakura felt terrible for killing the man, he had a picture of his wife on his desk. _

_Sakura went to get a hotel room in a town about fifty-seven miles from Mist country, due to the fact that she was tired and had used up three-fourths of her chakra from using so much chakra, plus she didn't want to use up all her energy and thought it would be nice to stay at a motel room._

_Sakura went to get in the shower, after taking off her ANBU uniform which was the same as usual. She wore the jounin black pants, also with a tight turtle neck shirt under her white ANBU vest that clung to her body, she also had her tiger/cheetah ANBU mask._

_After the pinkette bathed, Sakura got on her usual clothing. It was a red sleeveless hoodie that reached to her belly button, and some white shorts with a belt. But decided not to her wear her hitiate and kitana along, but still wore her kunai pouch wrapped around her thigh, always be prepared right?_

_(Pics on my profile.)_

_After that she put her layered waist length pink hair in a loose braid and put on her ninja high heel boots, she went off to look for something to eat._

_After wandering around aimlessly Sakura had spotted a ramen stand, she gotten the bad habit from Naruto._

_After Sakura ordered some miso ramen from the nice old man, she started writing her report for her Shishou with a smile on sketched on her face. Sakura thanked store owner with a smile when he brought her the ramen along with some coffee._

_Once Sakura finally to take a brake from her report, she put everything back into her bag and then started to eat her ramen -that was thankfully still warm._

_Sakura looked outside the restaurant window and saw four people walk inside the village that made her almost choke on her coffee._

_It was Team Taka._

_Once they were fully in the village Sakura just calmed myself down mentally, because why would Sasuke start a fight right out of no where, he couldn't have a grudge against her, could he?_

_Sakura saw them enter a hotel, and knew they were going to stay a night, Sakura would just have to keep her presence low. Sakura closed her eyes and tried sensing Sasuke and his teams chakra, she found two in what she guessed a room and another one in another, but wheres the fourth?_

_"Hey there Sakura! what are you doing here?" Sakura suddenly turned around to find, "Suigetsu! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked with curiosity and shock in her voice, turning her back keeping her eyes on Suigetsu as he sat down across from her._

_"I asked first." He said while taking a seat across her with his usual toothy smirk, Sakura smiled at him saying, " Just a mission, now you spill." Sakura said while taking a sip of her coffee._

_"Well, you know Saucy-chan, he's out trying to restore the Uchiha clan, we just decided to tag along," Suigetsu said while taking her bowl of ramen and starts eating, that Sakura ate half of. _

_"So what was your mission about?" He asked while slurping her ramen._

_"Oh, it was assassination." Sakura said about to take a swig at her coffee again. _

_"Really? Who?" He said finishing HER ramen. "Sorry, can't tell yo-," Sakura was cut off when she sensed Sasukes chakra approaching along with the redhead Karin._

_"Sui, Sasuke's coming this way I gotta go, bye!" The pinkette said in a hurry, as she grabbed her shoulder bag with scrolls and ink in it._

_"Not without this Sakura." Suigetsu said before grabbing her wrist and putting a little peck on her lips with his lips. Sakura blushed while putting her hand on her lips in embarrassment._

_When the shock passed Sakura sped away from the restaurant to her motel room, Sakura skipped the stairs and jumped onto the porch of her room__ then masked her chakra. But that wasn't good enough, cause next thing she knew was when she entered her room she saw Sasuke leaning against her wall in the motel room._

_"Sasuke... what are you doing here?" Sakura asked with shock in her voice, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. _

_"What were you doing kissing that fish?" He asked with anger and … Jealousy? Laced in his dark, husky voice._

_But before Sakura could answer his question, his lips crashed onto hers, with that Sakura easily responded back with her full pin lips, She knew he was using her for a one night stand, but she didn't care at the moment._

_But she forgot everything, she could only remember pure bliss and pleasure._

**_-End of Flashback-_**

**. .**

**. .**

**Sakura~**

When Sakura remembered that night she felt a single tear cascade down her cheek, and when it fell it glistened in the fire light and then landed on my one week old son, Soske's forehead. When she saw her tear on her sons head, she wiped it off and kissed it right where the tear was.

Sakura was wearing her usual night clothing, it was a long sleeved red button up shirt that wasn't buttoned, and she also had on no braw since my son Soske was nursing, and she had on my black red lacy underwear with no bottoms.

Sakura's waist length hair was scattered all around her and her son. Soske was only in his little premature diapers showing his little chest, but the fire kepth them both quite warm, but Ssoke had his fluffy soft dark blue blanket with the Uchiha symbol on it around him as he nursed.

Sakura was about to fall asleep on her warm red comforter with her head being supported by her arm, but breathed in quickly when Soske started sucking realy hard on her nipple. "Like father like son," Sakura joked to herself as she pulled Soske closer to her body.

As the pinkette was facing the fire laying on her left with Sosuke on her nipple doing his little suckling sounds, Sakura felt a familiar chakra in the room. Sakura's heartbeat spiked as she lifted her head and snapped it to the side.

*Gasp!*

"...S-Sasuke… what are doing here?" Sakura was now leaning on my elbow for support while the other arm was holding Soske since he was still nursing.

_…awkward silence…._

"Is he.. mine?" Sasuke asked ... "Yes." Sakura responded quietly as she turned her attention back to Soske.

**. .**

**. .**

**Sasuke~**

It was cold and snowy when Sasuke reached the gates of Konoha, it was already ten at night so people should be going to sleep by now. Sasuke left Karin in a nearby town, cause she was tired and it was cold, so he got her a room to stay there until he got back from doing business with Tsunade.

Sasuke had a meeting with the Hokage, Tsunade about his mission.

Once Sasuke reached the Hokage tower -unnoticed- he knocked on her door and heard a muffled "Enter." Sasuke walked in and saw the Hokage in a neck deep paperwork pile. But when she saw who walked in she instantly stopped her work and put her amber gaze on him.

"Is you mission complete?" The Godaime asked.

"I don't know," Came Sasuke's short reply, but he wasn't kidding, he was serious.

Sasuke was never a missing nin, Danzo actually sent him on a mission of secretly pretending of being a missing-nin and killing his brother also retrieving his eyes. But since Sasuke was only twelve at the time, he didn't know about Itachi's top-secret mission. but once Sasuke leanred the truth behind Itachi's mission he soon killed Danzo for lying to him.

Tsuande looked at Sasuke with a serious look before speaking aloud with seriousness in her voice, "So Itachi still may be alive at this moment?" Sasuke meerly nodded with a frown.

"Why kill the hero that saved Konoha," it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Tsunade knew about Itachi's mission, and silently agreed with the young Uchiha.

But Tsunade had another question for him, a serious question.

"Sasuke is your intention of marring Karin to restore you clan?" She asked concerned.

"Yes." Sasuke said plainly, not caring. "Well Sasuke you know how there are three Uchihas that you know, you posssibly Itachi and Madara." Sasuke nodded once more.

"Did you know I actually know four?"

..."Nande!" (what) Sasuke shouted as he slammed his hand on Tsunade's desk. Tsuande looked at the Uchiha with a frown.

**. .**

**Tsunade~**

"Nande!" He said with shock written on his facial expression "Yes I do you want to know who," The curiosity on his face told Tsuande 'yes.'

"Well, you already are restoring your clan can you take a wild guess as to who has already helped."

It took a little while until he realised it finally, "Sakura! Tell me everything." He said with worry and anxiety in his voice.

"Yep, she had him a week ago. She had a home water birth, she had your SON at two in the morning and was in labor for about a day and a half. He was an early baby by two weeks. Also everyone that was there were the midwives and myself, the midwives were Shizune, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. It was a long birth but totally worth it. You should have been there."

**. .**

**Sasuke~**

Once Sasuke penetrated all the information, he then asked where she lived, once the Godaime told him, he took a full sprint toward Sakura's apartment in the blistering cold snow.

Once the Uchiha got there he looked inside Sakura's window to see if she as home, but didn't see anyone in the room. But a faint orangeish yellow light caught Sasuke's attention coming from what he presumed was the living room window.

When Sasuke got to the window he looked inside and then his heart instantly softened.

Sasuke saw Sakura in her.. appealing form looking down at what caught his attention, his son!

He was perfect, he was a little small, and Sasuke's eyes softened when he saw the way she was looking down at her and his son; so peaceful and loving.

And Sakura looked so happy and peaceful when she nursed him, the way he suckled onto her breasts like Sasuke did in the makings of making him, but Sasuke was more.. greedy.

After Sasuke got rid of his erotic thoughts, he was able to get inside quietly by the not locked window in Sakura's room. But when Sasuke got in there he was angry that she didn't tell him.

Once Sasuke was in the living room, he just stood there looking at Sakura and _their_ son. But Sasuke made his presence known by spiking his chakra a little.

Sakura snapped her head towards him.

She looked a little shocked and a bit scared, she whispered his name -not wanting to wake the newborn- and asked why Sasuke was here, but all that was on his mind was his son.

"Is he mine?" Sasuke asked silently ... "Yes." she replied lying her head back down on her arm as she pulled her and Sasuke's son closer to her in a preoective manner.

* * *

**Hey! I hoped you liked the chapter!**

**And don't forget to Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here is chapter 2 for Learn to Love I hope you enjoy it as much as I did typing! This is like the third time redoing this chapter, I guess it's cause my grammar is getting a little better, then I just want to redo the chapters. dunno._

**Don't own Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

_**Learn to Love**_  
_By Native-Ink23_

_**Chapter Two  
**Wife and Son_

* * *

_**Sakura~**_

"Is he mine?" Came Sasuke's deep voice, she wanted to shiver under his gaze, but just layed there with her son.

"...Yes," Sakura spoke in a gentle voice, she then heard foot steps approaching her and her son, she wanted to yell at him saying don't come any closer, but just pulled Soske closer to her as he stilled nursed from her.

"Why are you here," Sakura asked when she felt Sasuke's presence right behind her. Sakura felt more brave as she sat up and buttoned her button up shirt to hide her breasts from Sasuke's view.

Sasuke didn't answer her question, but instead kept his eyes on _his_ Sakura and _his_ _son_. "Whats his name?" Sakura looked up at Sasuke and wanted to gape at him.

Sasuke was wearing a black sleevless vest that showed his top chest, but had bandages under it, sadly not showing his abs. Sasuke had long black arm guarders and a weapon belt and some black pants that went to his shins, he had his ninja sandals with shin guarders, with his sword strapped on his back.

Sasukes was also about 6.3 in hight, while Sakura was only 5.10.

Sakura was sitting on her back legs as she got the whimpering baby off the ground, Soske wasn't all to happy that his dad interuppted his late night snack.

Sakura started rocking Soske back and forth trying to calm him down, and Soske thankfully did calm down by his mothers gentle voice. "What's his name?" Sasuke repeated as he saw his son staring at him.

Sakura looked at Sasuke at the corner of her eye, Sakura was hesitant at first but decided to open up, just a little to him. "Soske."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, "I see. Soske Uchiha," Sasuke said trying his sons full name. Soske Uchiha, It was a good name for the heir of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke sat on the ground next to Sakura, his sandals already at the door.

Sasuke rested his head on Sakura's lap as she held their son, Sasuke was tired after his traveling. Sakura rested a hand on Sasuke's soft hair as her other arm was holding Soske.

Sakura raked her hands through Sasuke's inky hair and wanted to chuckle when she thought she heard Sasuke pur.  
"So How long were you going to keep _my son _from me Sakura?" Sasuke asked, slight hurt anger in his voice.

"I...I wouldn't know how to tell you Sasuke. Cause aren't you and Karin getting married?" Sakura asked as she looked down at Sasuke. Both of Sakura's hands were on Sasuke's cheek -Soske put down near her and Sasuke- her cool hands cooling his warm cheeks. (I luv that feels)

Sasuke'e eyes widened for a milli-sec but then responded with a small, "Ah, but if I knew about you and Soske I wouldn't be marrying her. So I'm going to end the engagement and be with you and Soske."

Sakura was both happy and excited that Sasuke was saying he was going to be with her and Soske, but then she said, "And what makes you think that I'll just let you into my son and my life just like that Sasuke." Sakura had a serious tone when saying this.

Sasuke sat up and looked at Sakura before replying with an even more serious tone, "Because he is my son and you are going to be my wife."

_"Wife?" _That word rung in Sakura's head when he said this.

Sakura then did the unexpected, Sakura leapt towards Sasuke -making them both fall on top Sasuke- and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him passionately. Sakura had her long silky legs straddiling Sasuke's waist as she and Sasuke kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"Hmm," Sakura let out a femanine moan as Sasuke's tounge ravaged her mouth and had his hands rub up and down her bare back. Sasuke was dared to tare Sakura's shirt apart and just have his way with her, but small coos interrupted their intimate moment.

Sakura was on all fours as she was atop of Sasuke before giving him one last kiss before crawling -rather sexily to Sasuke- over towards Soske.

Sakura was now on all fours before sitting on her hind legs as she picked Soske up and brought him back over to where her and Sasuke were. Sakura sat next to Sasuke in front of the fire.

"Do you want to hold him?" Sakura asked Sasuke, but seeing the unsureness in his eyes told Sakura that he was very new to this kind of thing.

Sakura got closer to Sasuke and put Soske in Sasuke's arms, Soske cooed and had a small smile on his face as he squirmed just a little in Sasuke's arms.

Sakura smiled brightly when she saw Sasuke had a small smile on his face as he held their son. "Soske Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha," Sasuke said to Sakura.

Sakura smiled more before leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder before replying, "Sounds good to me."

After a few minutes Soske started to whine and whimper, Sasuke gave the infant back to Sakura. Sakura then remembered that Sasuke interrupted Soske's midnigt snack.

Sakura layed back down on the red comforter and un-clasped her braw from the front before guiding her sons head towards her milk filled breasts.

Sakura layed her head down on her arm and closed her eyes. The pinkette then fealt Sasuke's arm wrap around her waist and pull her back into his rock hard chest.

Sakura smiled and snuggle more into Sasuke's warm chest, Sasuke reached over Sakura's waist and held Soske's little hands before the family went to sleep.

**. .**

_**6:57AM~**_

"Mmm," came a small moan from a womans lips, Sasuke woke up and saw that Sakura was waking up as well. Sasuke kept his eyes closed an listened to what was going on.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke and Soske on the other side of Sasuke. How did that happen?

Sakura then remebered that Soske woke up crying last night, Sakura was about to get up and see what he was crying for, but when she was about to open her eyes and get up, the crying stopped.  
Sakura cracked open an eye to see Sasuke feeding Soske with a bottle, Sakura smiled at the sight and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

Sakura's head was on top of Sasuke's chest as was her hand, Sakura lifted her head and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. Sakura sat up an stretched her arms above her head, relieved with the pop her back did she got up to go and take a shower.

Sakura walked inside her large bathroom and started the water in the shower, Sakura stripped off her clothes and was about to get in the water, but some crying from the living room stopped her.

Sakura walked out into the living room and was greeted with a cute yet funny site.

Sasuke was still asleep as Soske was trying so hard to lift his head and latch onto Sasuke's nipple, but Soske could only go up so far. Sakura giggled as she walked over to her family, she picked Soske up and walked back to her awaiting shower.

But little did Sakura know that Sasuke was watching her ass as she walked away.

**. .**

Sakura stood under the shower head with Soske in her arms as he sucked onto his small wet fist, Sakura sighed once more as she washed Soske's body with his baby soap.

Once they were both done Sakura just stood there under the warm water as it traveled down her honey colored skin.

*Gasp* Sakura gasped when she fealt Sasuke's arms wrap around her middle torso and pulled her into his bare chest, Sasuke kissed Soske on the forehead before saying to them both,"Morning."

Sakura turned around and kissed Sasuke full on the lips before pulling back and saying, "Good Morning to you to."

Sakura walked out of the shower and got a towel for her and Soske while Sasuke showered himself.

**. .**

Sakura just got done dressing herself and Soske ready for he day, she and Soske had an appointmant today at the hospital, Soske's first check up.

(Sakura's outfit on my profile btw in Sakura's outfit, she's not carying her katana with her this time and her white shorts are white pants this time..)

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, Sakura turned her attention towards Sasuke. Soske was lying on the bed as Sakura walked towards Sasuke, out her arms around his neck.

"Were going to your sons first check up at the hospital," Sakura answered as she looked at Sasuke's jounin vest over the black long sleeved shirt.

"Would you like to come along?" Sakura asked her long eyelashes batting. Sasuke sighed before saying, "Okay." Sakura smiled before kissing Sasuke on the cheek and going back to the bed where Soske lyed.

"Would you like to have some breakfast Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he was to busy savoring the way she said his name "Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke looked at Sakura before replying with an "Ah."'

Sakura decided to make eggs, tofu, rice and some fruit on the side. Once Sasuke tasted her cooking, he decided to never eat anyone else's food ever again.

"How is it Sasuke," Sasuke didn't respond, cause that was not his real name. "Sasuke?" Sakura finally got it by the small smirk on his face.

"So how is my cooking Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura asked once more, this time Sasuke answered. "It's very delicious."

Sakura smiled.

**. .**

**. .**

_**Hospital 8:45 am~ **_

It was a beautiful sunny morning, kids already at play in the snow, Sakura had her white cloack/jacket as she had Soske wrapped up god knows how many blankets.

Sakura walked through the hospital doors and made her way up to the top floor with Sasuke right behind her. Sakura entered the top floor and walked towards the nurse at the front desk.

"Konichiwa Haruno-sama," Nikki said with her usual cheery smile. Sakura smiled back before saying, "Konichiwa Nikki-chan, I'm here for Soske's check-up."

Nikki turned back to the computer and typed in Sakura's name before giving Sakura a form to fill in for Soske. The medic-nin handed Soske to Sasuke so she can fill out the form.

"Ok Haruno-sama, Dr. Zane is in room 1101 and is waiting for you," Sakura smiled at Nikki before walking to the said room with Soske in Sasuke's arms.

Sakura tapped at the room door before walking in. "Hello Sakura-chan, you here for Soske's check up?" Asked doctor Zane.

Zane was a young doctor, in his middle twenty's. Zane had silver hair, aqua blue eyes and tan honey skin, aside from that he was a huge flirt with Sakura.

"Hai Hayashi-san," Sakura answered feeling slightly uncomfortable under his lustful gaze, yes she works with him in the same hospital, but this was more awkward with Sasuke and Soske here. Sasuke walked into the room with Soske and wanted to growl at the doctor.

For looking at _his _Sakura that way.

"Well shall we get started?" Zane said when he saw the way Sasuke was glaring at him. Sasuke handed Sakura Soske and leaned against the wall as he watched.

Zane undressed Soske down to his little diaper and set him on the cold metal weight scale. Soske whimpered then wined when he felt the cold metal against his skin.  
"six lb and three oz," Zane said before he took a measuring tape from the bottom drawer and placed it next to Zane.

"fifteen inches and three centimeters," Zane said as he wrote this down in his clip board and went to the wall to get the blood pressure pump and a few other things.

Zane came back to a fully dressed Soske as Sakura Sakura held him and sat int the chair. Zane placed the stethiscope on Zanes chest and looked at his watch counting Soske's heartbeats for a minute.

(A/N: Im just going to skip to the end of the check up)

"Alright Soske is perfectly healthy, he thankfully gained a pound since his birth." Zane gave Sakura Soske's charts as she checked the forms.

"Thank you doctor Hiyashi," Sakura smiled at the doctor before getting up and ready to leave.

"But before I forget Sakura. You need to decide on Soske's last name, since you didn't decide when he was born." Zane looked at Sakura as he held Soske's birth certificate.

"H-,"

"Uchiha, Uchiha Soske," Sasuke interruputed, Zane nodded as he wrote Soske's last name on the clip board. "Ok have a good day Saku- Haruno-san," Zane called Sakura by her last name since Sasuke's glare said, 'get lost, she's mine.'

Sakura smiled when Zane wasn't looking as he walked out the door to probably go and attend to other patients, Sakura then giggled before she handed Soske back to Sasuke.

"Were you jealous of doctor Zane?" Sakura asked with a smirk on her face as they both exited the room together.

"Tch, me jealous? As if." Sasuke said with a smirk also adoring his handsome features. Sakura rolled her eyes with a smile as they made their way out of the hospital togethar.

As they went out the hospital doors, a red blob enveloped Sasuke in a hug, yelling. "Sasuke!"

Sakura looked at Karin and Sasuke with hurt and coldness in her eyes before turning away with Soske in her arms, and fast walked back home. With or without Sasuke.

* * *

**_Please Review! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note.**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

**Beta reader wanted!**

**(Redone chap)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own naruto but the plot is mine.**

* * *

**-Sakura POV-**

As I walked out of the hospital from Soske's checkup, I hummed a little song 'Yours to hold' by a band called Skillet. (don't own) I was walking down a snowy path to my apartment, with Soske in his sling wide awake, doing his little cooing sounds also.

I couldn't stop but keep remembering that kiss that Karin gave to Sasuke. What am I thinking I knew this was gonna happen, besides I have Sai to help me.

Yep, Sai actually volunteered to be the father figure, since Sasuke was not gonna be there. (Is he? *evil smirk*)

But Sai and I are not in a relationship, at least I don't think so. I was confused about that ever since we made out at the training grounds, that was when I was three months pregnant with Soske.  
Then he said that he will volunteer being the father figure due to Sasuke's absence's.

Sai has been very much help, his social skills have improved greatly and doesn't call me ugly any more, thank God.

I then walked up the outside stairs up to my apartment, I got the keys out of my shoulder bag to unlock my door. I then walked inside my warm and cozy apartment, my eye then caught a glimpse of pale skin and raven black hair.

"Sai what are you doing here?" I asked while putting my keys on the counter, and sitting on the couch taking Soske out of his sling.

When Soske was out of his sling Sai walked over and sat on the couch next to me holding out his arm, meaning he wants to hold the now waking up baby.

"I just came over to check on you and Soske as usual ." The pale man said, while playing with the now wide awake baby boy, that loved Sai to death.

"Oh ok, want anything to eat? Cause I need to go to the store, which means can you please watch Soske. I don't want him in the cold that much." I asked with a little pleading look on my face.

"Only if you feed him first." Sai said handing him to me. I pulled up my shirt and unhooked my braw, I then felt Soske's little mouth start suckling on my nipple.

I let Sai watch because he has seen it many times before, besides he had to help me a lot since I was so weak after the birth. He had to undo my bra and shirt then bring Soske over to me to let me feed him, so I was used to it by now.

Once Soske was full and done nursing, I handed him to Sai and grabbed my bag and walked out the door leaving Soske with Sai.

* * *

I was walking down the snowy filled road, while looking at some things for lunch. I then saw a raven haired chicken butt headed guy, which I presumed was Sasuke.

I kept on walking until I passed him, knowing he would follow, and ask, "where is my son?" Yep knew it.

"He is at my place with Sai," I simply said while looking at a ripe yummy tomato.

"Why is my replacemant watching my son?" He asked with it sounded like a little bit of anger in his voice.

"Because I had to get some food for myself and Sai." I simply said while walking away with a grocery bag in both hands back to my apartment.

"Why is that Sai guy with you now." The raven haired male asked with curiosity and jealousy laced in his voice.

As I walked up the stairs to my apartment again, I walked inside to find Sai asleep on the couch lying down with Soske asleep on his tummy on top of his chest.

I smiled at very the cute sight, but Sasuke only glared at it. I then put the grocery bags on the counter and walked over to my sleeping son and teammate, I gently nudged Sai so I wouldn't wake up Soske.

"Afternoon beautiful," He commented with a little groggy tone, as he was opening his heavy eyes. I blushed a little at his comment. Sai started calling me beautiful after me made out at the training grounds.

"You can go now since I'm back, and Neji says he needs you come over for a quick A rank mission."

I said while removing Soske gently off his chest so he could get up. As Sai made his way out, he stopped in front of me and gave me a quick peck on my lips, he only smirked and said, "I'll see you soon my cherry blossom." He said while he had a strand of my long pink hair.

With that he left, while I as stuck with a jealous and fuming Sasuke. "What the hell was that!" He said rather loud, but not loud enough to wake Soske.

"Why would you care you have Karin," I shot back while putting Soske on my satin red bed so that way he could sleep better. "Well let me think, you are my sons mother, of course I would be a little jealous," the Uchiha said irritated.

"So wha,t Sai is already going to be his father figure since you are going to be gone making more babies with Karin." I said very mad and sad. It hurt for me to say that to the person you hold dearly.

"He is not cause I am his real father." The raven haired man almost yelled with anger and .. lust in his eyes?

"Oh yes he is because he said he would, and guess what Sasuke we already made out damn it we even also had sex. If it wasn't for you I would have been married to him by-."

My rant was silenced by Sasuke's rough passionate soft lips as I was pushed against the wall.

With a little thud, I was up against the wall with my arms held a above my head with his big hands. My eyes were a bit wide with little tear beads in them. But I just couldn't resist his warm and addicting lips.

His tongue explored my wet cavern as I only moaned in response, he then let go of my arms so I wrapped them around his neck, my right leg wrapped around his leg.

I moaned into the kiss as he placed his hand on my right breast kneading it. As he kneaded my right breast I wrapped my long (sexy) legs around his waist with my arms still wrapped around his neck.

I moaned as he started kissing and nipping on my neck, also grinding his erection on my lower region. As it was getting heated I heard a little whine come from the bed.

"Sasuke stop your *moan* son is *moan, louder moan* crying." I managed to say in between moans.

As Sasuke heard this, he stopped letting me down so I could go and check on Soske. Once I saw what Soske was crying about, I took of my shirt which left me in my lacy black and red braw, and my bottom clothing from earlier today.

I unhooked my braw in the front where the clip is and lyed down on the red velvety bed to nurse the whimpering baby.

As I layed their while the baby was eating as usual, I then felt Sasuke wrap a arm around my waist, and to to be held by my captor.

"What am I going to do." I said with a little confusion and pain laced in my cracking voice. A single tear threatend to spill.

"Sakura ... will you be my second wife." Asked the raven haired male…

With a million thoughts going threw my head like, didnt he say i will cancel the marriage and why cant I be his first wife.

I only said, "You stupid idiot." I said while the tear ran down my cheek, with my bangs covering my eyes and Soske then released my nipple and started crying.

* * *

**Review! **

**It is very much appreciated, Ja!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 for Learn to Love**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23 **

**Edited by itachisgirlfriend23**

**Don't own Naruto Shippuden**

**R&R**

* * *

**-Chapter 4 Fear-**

**-Sakura's POV-**

I couldn't believe what he just said, first he says , I'll cancel the marriage with Karin, I am sorry and now he's saying can you be my second wife. I was about ready to beat the living Uchiha out of him.

With that I said angered, sad and hurt, "You stupid Idiot."

Sasuke then looked at me very confused "What? You should be honored to be able to become a Uchiha." He said a bit back struck.

"Well I am not proud to be your little whore." With that I poofed away with my son in my arms and my shirt down, to be where only Tenten , Hinata , Ino and I only knew about.

It is a place near the Hokage face Monument. When the four of us were little girls merely just genins, we were practicing then I lost one of my shurikens.

When I was looking for it I found a cave it was dark at first but when you went in father inside was a crystal blue pond with a little island inside of the pond and a hot spring in the island, and on the island were fruit trees and bushes of all sorts, and there was a water fall that went into the pond with vines everywhere. And it never got cold in there it was warm or just the right temperature.

When I arrived there I saw Ino, Hinata and Tenten crying?

"What happened? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly as I kneeled down next to them, with Soske still in my arms.

Tenten answered first with her week and a half old son in her arms. "Neji , Naruto and Shikamaru were cheating on us. With some girls we don't even know."

Whimpered the brunette weapon specialist, with tears running down her face, which frightened me a little I never really see Tenten cry at all.

I was shocked and mad at the same time, how could the boys even do this to them . "What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Hinata will tell you." Said the baby blue eyed girl, Ino with her half week old Son in her arms. I then averted my gaze to the Hyyuga heiress, Hinata who was about to explain.

"Well when all of us were walking home we saw Naruto-kun Neji-niisan and Shikamaru-san kissing other girls at the training grounds." She said with her teary pearly eyes, with her hand on her eight and a half month old pregnant stomach.

After I thought for a while, I then stood up and announced, "Tell you what when I'm in my ANBU get up gear I will get behind all this and find out what's going on, I promise."

Once I said this saw their eyes brightened up for a while, cause they know I never break a promise, ever.

I was then getting in my ANBU gear; I always kept an extra pair in my office at the hospital for emergencies. And this was definitely an emergency, there were marriages on the line and this was my relationship with Sasuke as well. I felt my dark emerald jade eyes water, about the thought of my son growing up father less.

When I got back to my apartment alone since I left Soske with Hinata, I slowly and stealthily walked or more like tip toed to my door. But I then froze when I heard feminine moaning and grunting and it was quit loud.

"Oh Sasuke ah ahh." I knew that voice it has to be Karin.

"Naruto deeper ah hah."

"Neji don't stop."

"OH Shikamaru faster please ooh ya."

I didn't even know those voices but I knew they were from woman because it was quite loud and it had a screech to it. With that I slammed the door open to see what I never wanted to see at all.

* * *

**Review, cause I like them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 for Learn to Love**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23 **

**Edited by itachisgirlfriend23**

**Don't own Naruto Shippuden**

**R&R**

* * *

**-Chapter 5 Not so Surprised-**

**Sakura**

I just got back from my secret place that the girls and I only know. I was now in my office at the hospital since I was head of the hospital.

I right now am getting on my ANBU gear, since I always kept a spare uniform in my office just for emergencies.

As I was in uniform, I put my hair in a genjutsu making it brown , so no one notices it's me , cause who can't recognize me with my pink hair.

I looked at my cheetah/tiger ANBU mask, thinking and scared of what I may find, there were marriages and relationships on the line here. I felt my jade emerald orbs water thinking of what it will be like for Soske ,Kaji ,Shane (Ino's son) and Hinatas child to grow up fatherless.

I would then regret forever sleeping with Sasuke.

When I was done being emotional, I started jumping from roof to roof to get back to my apartment. To see what this entire fiasco was all about the boys cheating and all that.

Once I landed on the porch of my house, I stood there for a while scared to death to what I might find.

I ever so stealthily and quietly entered my apartment; I stood in the living room sensing eight chakras in MY room.

As I approached the room, I heard feminine moaning more like screeching and grunts coming from my room. I heard too much where I was starting to have doubts about the boys cheating on us.

My hand reached out for the metal door knob, when I twisted I felt some sweat on my forehead that amazingly shrunk.

"AAH Sasuke."

"Naruto deeper yesss!"

"Neji harder aah ya ya."

"Shikamaru faster please ooh ya."

With that I slammed the door open seeing Neji ,Shikamaru ,Naruto and Sasuke having sex with Karin and three other girls, I remember from the academy from the boys fan club!

Neji looked to shock to say anything since he recognized my chakra signature; I mean we do work together. Naruto then just stared at me blankly. Sauke looked at me like I was a total stranger, while Shikamaru muttered a "Crap."

I looked at them blankly with hate, disgust and disappointment in my eyes. I just couldn't believe they had the nerve to go have sex with other woman, while they already have kids.

I took of the genjutsu making my hair the silky hot pink hair it was before. After the genjutsu was off I took of my mask looking at Neji ,Shikamaru ,Naruto and then turned my gaze to Sasuke.

"I am very disappointed in you four." I said pointing to Neji, Shikamaru ,Sasuke then to Naruto. "You seriously have the nerve to do this while your wives have already had YOUR children you man whores."

I laced venom in my voice when I said man whores. And with that I yelled "I want all of you to get right NOW!" I shouted the last part of "now" while pointing to the door.

"You can't tell us what to do you pink haired slut." Screeched Karin while the other girls aka sluts agreed saying. "Yah."

"Oh yes I do, this is my house and I am third seat of ANBU captain. I can take you all in to jail right know for disobeying an ANBU's order, So get your horny butts out of my HOUSE NOW!"

I yelled to scare them which worked very well since they ran out the door in bra and panties; I changed my glance to the boys who were know dressed.

"You have just ruined your chance to have a family with Tenten ,Hinata ,Ino and myself." With that they looked down a little realizing what they just lost.

"And why the hell were you guys having sex in MY HOUSE!" I yelled disgusted that they would do such a thing. "You know what forget it, I don't even want to know, and I just want all of you out right now." I just didn't want to hear any lame excuses I just wanted to get out of here.

I walked over to my dresser grabbing myself a shoulder suitcase and started packing some of my belongings as well as Soske's baby things.

"Were sorry please don't tell them we did this." Said a sulking Naruto. I scoffed at his comment; they wanted to hide this from their wives now, how stupid.

"To late Naruto, they were the ones who told me you were cheating on them. They just asked me to see if you guys really were cheating on them." I said with venom in my voice.

When I was done talking I was already finished packing my kitans clothing and everything else. I was waiting at my door I waited for them to get out of my house so I could lock it, once they were out I then locked my door.

I saw them jump away as I started jumping rooftop from rooftop to go back to where the girls were waiting for me to bring back the news. "How am I going to explain this to the girls now?" I muttered this under my breath as I reached the hideout.

* * *

**Review! And I hoped you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 for Learn to Love**

**Written by FlashVixenofViolin2**

**Edited by itachisgirlfriend23**

**Don't own Naruto Shippuden**

**R&R**

* * *

**-Chapter 6 Another Uzumaki-**

**Sakura**

I was jumping from roof to roof, back to the hideout, I made it back to the cave's opening, and I brushed past the thick dangling vines that blocked the other people from knowing about our hideout.

I jumped over the water onto the little island, I walked pass some fruit bushes seeing the girls inside the hot spring.

I saw Ino sitting sideways right on the little water fall eating a apple leaning her back against the heated rock, while Hinata was just dipping in her feet. Tenten was inside the hot spring sitting on a flat rock for a seat.

"Where are the babies?" I asked a little concerned, but not too concerned since I trust these girls with my life.

"They're right here." Hinata said, while she turned around pointing to the babies. I turned my emerald gaze to the babies that were lying on a blanket on top of a little grassy patch right next to the hot spring.

I stripped of my ANBU uniform; I was now naked just like the other girls. I started wading in the shallow part of the hot spring; I saw that the cave changed a little.

The hot spring gotten a bit bigger it was about as big as a pool that was a bit crooked and had ledges some water falls that went into other parts of the hot spring.

The fruit was more plentiful and a bit larger and sweeter. The grass was a bit greener it was a bit brighter in here, since the holes from the top of the cave as well as all the fireflies in here.

_...peaceful silence..._

"Girls I think I am starting to go into labor." the Uzumaki woman silently said.

"Nani? (what) how can you tell?" the Nara women asked.

"Well Sakura can you check just to make sure I feel a lot of pressure in my lower back, and some pain in my birthing area." the betrayed Uzumaki woman asked.

"Sure Hinata I need you to turn around for me please so you can face me." I said my medic side kicking in.

I started checking my sister figure's lower back. "Yep Hinata sure is in Labor, her womb is already starting to open for the birth. Give it about three to four hours and you will have a healthy baby. So Hinata do want to have the baby here or the hospital?" I asked making sure where the baby will be born.

I saw the Uzumaki woman think for a while before she answered my question.

"I think I want to have the baby here like you Ino and Tenten did as well." She answered a little in pain.

"Ok I need to run to the hospital to get some birthing supplies I'll be right back I promise. And Ino, Tenten you know what to do if anything happens. "

With that I real quick got on my ANBU uniform again since my other clothes were still in my office. When I was fully dressed I poofed away to the hospital to get the birthing kit.

I made it to my hospital office and right there was a box filled with the birthing supplies I had ready for Hinata, since her due date was very close. I then got my clothes that I left behind

After I got the box I just poofed back to the women, unaware that a certain blonde Uzumaki man, now just saw me taking the birthing box, giving him a clue that a certain Uzumaki woman was in labor.

**-At hideout-**

I was at the hideout again right where Hinata was lying in pain, with a layer of sweat forming on her face. How long was I gone?

"Sakura, Hinata is having a really fast birth you need to get over here fast." Ino said while she was at Hinata already telling her to push. I really quick went over to Hinata to deliver the next Uzumaki.

After an hour of pushing a healthy baby wail filled the air. "Good job Hinata you gave birth to a healthy baby Boy." I said with a tear in my eye, as I smiled down at the now exhausted new mother that was cradling her baby and nursing Him.

Hinata's baby boy had yellow hair like his dad with a black streak in it and had naruto's blue eyes; he was eighteen inches in height and weighed six pounds.

After the birth Hinata was sleeping under clean new covers on top of a blanket.

I then realized, where are the other girls going to live now? Due to some cheater's that we don't ever want to be with ever again. I then remembered something; the girls can come and live with me.

"Girls?", I said trying to capture their attention, which seemed to work now I have three pair of eyes on me. "I was wondering do you guys even know where you guys are going to stay at." I asked concerned of their safety.

I then saw them think for a while but they just shook their heads for no. "I was going to say if you guys want, you guys can stay with me at my place." I offered hoping they will take it.

I was then rewarded with hopeful smiles. "Are you sure you can handle us?" the brunette asked smartly. "Tenten, I was on the same team as the Teme and Dobe, I am pretty sure I can handle you guys." I jokingly replied back.

"Ino, Tenten, Hinata, how about this, Ino you and Hinata will go to my place, once Hinata is able to move a little bit more. While Tenten and I go and get you guys' things, deal?" I asked making sure they were ok with the plan.

I saw them nod, meaning they like the plan. "Sakura w-why can't you just take us thereAnbu style?", Asked Hinata. I then smacked my head while muttering. "Blonde moment."

(Absolutely no offense to any blondes reading this.)

"Hey!" Ino yelled in deffense. "I love you to Ino." I replied back, with my sugar laced voice. "Are you guys ready?" I asked as I walked over to Hinata holding Soske as Hinata held her nameless baby boy.

Ino and Tenten then walked over to me holding their baby's "Ready." Tenten said saying we were ready to go Anbu style. And with that I poofed away with the girls, Anbu style. Once we arrived at my dim lit apartment, I put Soske down on the couch next to Hinata so I could start a fire.

After I did the handsigns for the fireball jutsu I then whispered." Fireball no justsu" Once those words escaped my mouth, I felt the back of my throat start burning, and a small fireball came out of my mouth and lit the big logs in the fireplace.

I walked back to my son lying on the couch, I picked him up and walked over to my black lazy boy and sat down to nurse Soske. Once I took off my shirt and unclasped my bra, Soske then attacked my breast and sucked like no tomorrow, the other girls were in the same position as I.

Once Tenten and I were done nursing our kids, we got on our Anbu gear, Tenten borrowed one of mine. We then jumped out of the open window, and were off to go get our belongings.

* * *

**Review, favorite, follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 for Learn to Love**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

**Edited by itachisgirlfriend23 **

**Don't own Naruto Shippuden**

**R&R**

* * *

**-Chapter 7 Feeling?-**

**Sakura**

It was a nice evening as the sun was setting down the horizon, Tenten and I were hopping from roof to roof to go to her house, or as I should say the Hyuuga compound

As Tenten and I approached her and Neji's part of the compound, I ever so stealthily jumped threw her window and landed on my tip toes. I already was opening her drawers to grab her clothes, by then Tenten already was inside the room grabbing things for Kaji's (Tenten's baby). As I was getting a hanger out of her closet, my eyes widened a bit to what I just pulled out.

"Tenten, you are such a naughty not so innocent girl." *chuckle's evilly*.

Tenten turned her caramel gaze to what I was holding, once she saw what I was holding, her cheeks instantly blushes scarlet red. I was holding a LACY, white see through bra, with a white thong attached to it, also a little white see threw cloak to go with it.

When she saw this, she snatched it away from me from embarrassment. When we were done gathering Tenten's things, I used a shrinking jutsu to put her things in one very large Bag.

After I did this we headed over to Hinata's, or should I say Naruto's new apartment, to grab the Uzumaki woman's things. As we were jumping from roof to roof, Tenten asked me something.

"Oi Sakura, do you think we should go to Ino's place first since it is just right below us." Asked the weapon crazed brunette. "Mm (ya) shall we go then?" I asked as I was already taking a leap down to her roof.

We leaped onto Ino's window seal that leads to her and Shikamaru's room, we both shivered when a cold snowy breeze past us in the cold late evening night. I finally opened her window once I was able to pick the lock.

"Ssshh, we need to be stealthier since Shikamaru's house is louder, such as the floor panels and her drawers are creaky along with other things." I said warning her before we wake up the lazy genius.

We were almost done gathering Ino's belonging's, I made a sharp turn on a hallway surprised to see something to break Ino's heart again. I saw Shikamaru kissing the blonde tramp he picked up, kissing her against the wall.

With that being seen, I quickly skipped over to Tenten and grabbed her wrist to get out of the house, luckily she just got done packing all of Ino's things. I quickly grabbed her wrist to lead her out the window shutting it behind us.

"What did you see to make you freak?" Asked Tenten with one eyebrow lifted from curiosity, I jumped off of a roof top again to answer her question I said. "I saw Shikamaru kissing that slut again." I groaned out .

As we made it over to Hinata and Naruto's new apartment, I opened the door to be greeted to an empty messy apartment. This was to strange, because whenever Hinata always kept it clean and nice. But that probably all changed since Naruto picked up the slut.

"Tenten you go and get Hinata's clothing while I get her baby belongings and some other things." I nicely said through my Anbu mask. Tenten nodded with her hawk mask on.

While I was going through Hinata's things, I raised my perfect pink eyebrow to what I just pulled out of her drawer; it was the exact same thing that Tenten had except it was orange and yellow.

"Tenten, why do you and Hinata have the exact same type of naughty clothing?" I asked, wondering how they had the very same things. When Tenten saw what I was holding, a cute little giggle came out before she answered.

" Sakura you don't remember?" She asked while still giggling a little, I just shook my head no to her question to what she was talking about. "Sakura remember when we went shopping black Friday." Tenten stated, I shook my head yes remembering that day.

"Well remember how we went to Victoria Secret's and got a load of things." She said as I was regaining memory about the fun night. "Well, all of us girls, such as you Hinata, Ino and myself we all have the same thing except Hinata's is orange, Ino's is purple and mine is white, and well yours is red."

I mentally slapped myself for not remembering that 'Fun' night, that was the night when I used that costume (the bra and thong w cloak thing) to seduce Sai. It worked out very well, due to when I was showing it to Sai, the costume only remained on me for about two minutes, cause after that I only remember Sai's lips on mine and his hands everywhere.

"Ya I remember." I replied, thankful that my Anbu mask was their hiding my blush, after that Tenten and I had a giggle fit, but that wasn't for long since someone was about to enter the dirty apartment.

"Tenten lets go." I simply said before we vanished in a puff of smoke.

**-At Sakura's APT-**

Once we arrived at the apartment, Tenten and I discarded our Anbu gear, as Tenten and I know were only walking around in our pants and bras. Because after that I hurriedly went to go and nurse Soske since Tenten and I were gone for about three hours.

Once I reached my room I saw Ino on the bed playing with Shane and Soske's little feet. "Thank you a bunch Ino-pig, I dont know what I could do without you." I gave Ino my thanks.

"I don't know I could say a list of things if I wasn't here Forehead." Came Ino's smart reply I was expecting. "Well thanks Ino, you can go now since I am back to nurse Soske." I said while she got off the bed with Shane.

Once Ino was out, I walked over to my velvet red bed to now feed the hungry baby boy. I took off my bra and threw it towards my dirty clothes bin, and flopped down next to Soske. Soske did a little baby gasp and smiled when he saw his mother.

I smiled when I saw Soske try to lift his head to latch onto my nipple to start feeding; I lifted his head up gently and scooted his little body closer to mine so he could eat more easily.

When he was doing his cute cooing while eating, I played with his thick black hair that he got from his father and me. I then had my fingertips play with his little toes, and chuckled to myself when he pulled his foot back due to his ticklishness.

Once he was done eating and was back to sleep, I got up from his sleeping body, got on one of my sports bras and went to go and check on Hinata, to see how she was doing.

When I got to one of the guest bedrooms, I knocked before entering and smiled at the sight before me. Hinata was smiling down at her baby boy while he was eating, but I then noticed her smile then faltered as a tear escaped her pearly eyes.

"Hinata are you ok?" I asked my voice nice and soothing. she looked up at me with sorrow in her eyes. "Sakura I miss him, I miss Naruto, even if I don't want to I still do." the betrayed Uzumaki woman sobbed out.

"I know Hinata I know exactly how you feel." I said soothingly while hugging her while I sat on her bed. " We all do Hinata, even I miss the idiot Neji and his warmness." said Tenten standing at the door way.

"Even I miss my lazy idiot of a genius Shika-kun." Ino sniffled standing next to Tenten. Ino and Tenten then walked over to us to sit on the bed as well." Sakura by chance do you have any feeling's for Sasuke?" Asked Ino, but I didn't get to answer since I heard a little whimpering from my room.

I then walked back with a again sleeping Soske in my arms. "Ino I still do hold feeling's for Sasuke, but there isn't much feeling's left since it is very clear that he doesn't care for me as much as he does for Karin." I simply replied sitting back on the bed.

**-Narrator-**

But unknown to the betrayed mother's, there were four pair of eyes hearing what they just said. Realizing that they still had a chance after all, they decided they will fight to get their wives and fiancé back.

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 for Learn to Love**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

**Edited by itachisgirlfriend23**

**Don't own Naruto Shippuden**

**R&R**

* * *

**-Chapter 8 Revenge?-**

**Sakura**

It was a beautiful and cold snowy morning, it was about five forty five am I believe. I am morning person, Tenten and Ino were still asleep along with all the other babies, Hinata and I were making breakfast.

"Sakura how about we make some fried rice with a lot of eggs and some bacon with apple juice? How does that sound?" Hinata asked, with her soft cheery voice. "That sounds very delicious, shall we start cooking " I asked, already pulling out the cooking utensils.

Hinata and I were done cooking, and as on time Tenten and Ino walked in. "Breakfast is ready." I announced with a sweet smile. "Mmm it smells very delicious, thank you Sakura and Hinata." Thanked the still half asleep blonde. "You're welcome." Hinata said in a cheery tone.

When we were in middle of our meal Ino broke the peaceful silence. "Guy's how long has it been since we have been to a club?" Asked Ino, sounding like she was hinting at something, nothing good I bet.

"When we were not mothers and married, which would probably be when we were teenagers." I said with some sarcasm, getting what she was trying say. "Ino we are full time mom's, we can't just abandon our children while we go and have fun." Tenten pointed out.

"I agree, I don't think I want to be gone from my son for a long period of time." Hinata said agreeing with Tenten. "Just listen, we can do the shadow clone justsu, like Naruto so our clones will take care of our kids while we are gone."

Ino said still wanting to go. "Ino has a very good point." I said, a little disappointed that Ino made sense. "I don't see how a few hours would hurt." Tenten said actually agreeing with Ino for once, which surprised me most.

"I.. supo-" The Uzumaki woman said hesitating, but was interrupted by Ino. "Perfect it's settled." But right after that I remembered something. "Ino but who is going to accompany us at the club, and what club are we even going to?" I asked not liking the idea of going alone.

"Uum, I didn't think of tha- EEEEKK!." But before Ino finished her sentence, all of us felt cold snow sleeved arms wrap around our exposed abdomens. I turned around I saw no one other than Sai himself, and all the other boy's Kankuro, Lee and Kiba, hugging our slim and toned waists.

"You guys scared the hell out of us." Sai groaned out as he hugged my figure from behind making me feel his muscular body, with his head on my shoulder causing his hair to stick to my exposed shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again without telling us where you are." Kiba complained to Ino, hugging her in the same position I was in. As for Lee, he was hugging Hinata and Kankuro scolding Tenten.

"What are you guys doing here? "I asked a bit shocked that they were here. "We were all worried since we couldn't find you for a long time, so we spent all night looking for you guys." Sai said in a now relieved tone.

You guys were looking for us." Tenten asked Kankuro looking into his dark eyes. "I would do anything to find you." Kankuro replied looking into Tenten's caramel gaze.

I forgot to mention, when we went to go and save Gaara from the Akatsuki, Tenten and Kankuro did a little 'bonding' with Neji not knowing, since Neji and Tenten weren't together during that time.

"And what where you guys talking about, you guys going to a club?" Asked Sai with his eyebrow raised. "Ugh we were just wondering if we could I don't know, would you guys like to go with us?" I hurriedly asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't see why not." Kiba said liking the Idea of going clubbing with the blonde, Ino. "I agree this is when we can unleash our youthfulness." Lee announced. "I wouldn't mind going," Kankuro put in.

"I guess it is settled, we are going to the 'Club of Lust," Announced Ino. The club's name made the boy's very very excited.

**-8:45 pm-**

It was time to go to the 'Club of Lust' and I was of right now giving the last instruction's to my baby sitter aka myself. Once all of us mothers were done giving the demands we went into Ino's room to get ready .

I was wearing a white top that wrapped around my neck to hold it up , was sleeveless and it had a drawstring in the back to hold it together in the back , the top barely reached down to my belly button , exposing my entire back and was tight around my breast area and flared at the bottom .

With my straight hair barely reaching my waist covering some of my back, my shoes were black high heel boots, and I was wearing some tight jeans with some silver eye shadow and some lip gloss making my lips a bit shiny.

Ino was wearing the same thing except her top was purple and had purple eye shadow, Tenten had a red top and dark eye shadow her hair was down and strait making it reach her shoulder blades. Hinata had a green top with blue eye shadow and her hair was a bit wavy.

"Are you guys ready?" Kiba asked. He was wearing a blue button up shirt, and some black jeans. Sai had a white shirt with black pants; Lee had a green shirt with some dark green pants. Kanuro had a red button up shirt as well and some black pants to go with it.

"We sure are." Replied Ino, and we were off to the club**.**

**-At Club-**

Once we arrived we went straight to the bar, us women only got sodas, due to us nursing and didn't want to hurt our babies' health. Once our drinks arrived, we cracked them open to quench our thirst.

I put my soda down to look around the club. It had red lighting which gave it that red look; some girls were dancing half naked in cages chained to the roof. There was a karaoke area with a pole on the stage to go with it; there was also a dining area and some back rooms for the one night stands.

But what surprised me the most was seeing a blonde boy with a chicken butted hair with two other men. "Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji I see." I muttered under my breath, but the other girls heard me and whipped their heads to where I was staring and saw what I saw.

We all saw them with their little tramp's, which got us a little upset. After I thought of something I had a very bright idea. "Girls do you feel like doing some karaoke? " I asked with a smug little smirk, seeing them smirk right back at me I could only smile at the revenge we were about to get with a few simple words.

This will be a very interesting night indeed. I thought before the girls and I picked a few songs

* * *

**Review please ^-^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9 for Learn to Love**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

**itachisgirlfriend23**

**Don't own Naruto Shippuden**

**R&R**

* * *

**-Chapter 9 Revenge-**

**Sakura**

I was very shocked to see the boys at a place like this, but not shocked enough to see them with those girls again. But I then got a brilliant idea, for a little revenge.

"Girls, how do you feel about singing?" I asked with a sly smirk. Once I saw them look towards the karaoke stage, they then replied with a smirk like mine. "Tenten by any chance do you know the song Beautiful Liar?"

I asked knowing she had the same idea as mine. "Shall we Sakura?" Tenten asked, excited about how many turn-ons we are about to get. We then walked towards the guy at the computer and ask about the song.

Once we were done, we walked over to the stage in a seducing way." Tenten are you ready?" I asked about the hundredth time "Don't sweat it Sak's, we will sweep these men off their feet and make them realize how much they had lost."

Tenen stated with a happy tone. Once Tenten said this, the computer guy handed us our microphones, then before I knew it the song started.

**(The song is Beautiful Liar and I don't own) (_Sakura's_)(Tenten's)**

_**Ay! Ay!**_

**(Nobody likes being played)**

_**Ay!**_

_**Oh, Beyoncé, Beyoncé**_

_**Oh, Shakira, Shakira**_

**(Hey!)**

**He said I'm worth it, his one desire**

_**I know things about him that you wouldn't want to read about**_

**He kissed me, he's a one and only beautiful liar**

**(Yes!)**

_**Tell me how you tolerate the things I just found out about**_

_**We'll never know.**_

**Why are we the ones who suffer?**

_**I have to let go**_

**He won't be the one to cry**

(They sing the chorus together)

**Ay! Let's not kill the karma**

**Ay! Let's not start a fight**

**Ay! It's not worth the drama**

**For a beautiful liar**

_**Oh! Can't we laugh about it?**_

**(Ha ha ha)**

_**Oh! It's not worth our time**_

_**Oh! We can live without him**_

**Just a beautiful liar**

_**I trusted him but when I followed you I saw you together**_

**I didn't know about you then 'til I saw you with him when, yeah**

_**I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing**_

**You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong?**

**We'll never know when the pain and heartbreaks over**

_**I have to let go**_

**The innocence is gone!**

**(Chorus)**

**Ay! Let's not kill the karma**

**Ay! Let's not start a fight**

**Ay! It's not worth the drama**

**For a beautiful liar**

**Oh! Can't we laugh about it?**

**(Ha ha ha)**

**Oh! It's not worth our time Oh! We can live without him Just a beautiful liar**

_**Tell me how to forgive you when it's me who's ashamed**_

**And I wish I could free you of the hurt and the pain**

**(Sings together) But the answer is simple, he's the one to blame!**

**Hey!**

**-Instrumental-**

Once it was the instrumental part, Tenten and I walked over to the pole right in middle of the stage. I held onto the pole backwards, making my butt rub against it, my arms were hanging onto the pole while my back arched, while Tenten did the same on the other side.

_**Ay! Beyoncé, Beyoncé**_

_**Ay! Shakira, Shakira**_

_**Oh! Beyoncé, Beyoncé**_

_**Oh! Shakira, Shakira**_

**(Hey!)**

**(Chorus)**

**Ay! Let's not kill the karma**

**Ay! Let's not start a fight**

**Ay! It's not worth the drama**

**For a beautiful liar**

**Oh! Can't we laugh about it?**

**(Ha ha ha)**

**Oh! It's not worth our time**

**Oh! We can live without him**

**Just a beautiful liar!**

Once we were done with the song Tenten and I walked off the stage towards Sai and Kankuro, making sure to give them a peck on the lips. Just for Sasuke and Neji to see.

"Sak's and Tenten being naughty seductresses, my my what are we going to do with you two." Ino teased walking towards us with a smug little smirk on her face. "I Know, Tenten and I are just to naughty. Right Tenten?" I joked back with Ino and Tenten. "I know Ino and Hinata just might have to spank us."

Tenten teased back "Maybe we will strap them down with leather and ropes then punish and spank them, right Ino." Hinata joined in on the teasing ... all of us then just burst out laughing when we saw the boys' expressions. Sai, Lee,Kankuro and Kiba were all blushing while their hair hid their eye's.

"Anyway Ino what will you be singing?" I asked once are laughter ceased. "I don't know, maybe 'Bad Boy' or something like that, it's just all to troublesome...Crap I sound just like the lazy ass." Ino cursed under her breath. "Go get them Pig." I joked while shoving her towards the stage with the mic as I walked towards the computer man to request the song.

(I am just to lazy to wright other song's right now)

Once the song ended Hinata, Tenten and I turned our gaze to the cheating husbands. Shikamaru looked like he was about to pounce Ino and ravish her, but then he looked like he was about to murder the guy that Ino was centimeters away from. Sasuke and Neji had to hold him down literally from killing the poor guy.

Ino then exited off the stage and walk towards us, having Kiba wrap his arms around her waist, and again Shikamaru was about to murder someone.

It was Hinata's turn to sing, she was singing E.T by Katy Perry. Hinata was handed the mic and walked up to the stage. Once she started, she strutted over towards a guy looking like he was about pounce her.

Once she straddled him, she bent her head back exposing her neck, once this was done the complete stranger started kissing it. Ino and I looked towards Naruto only to see him bare some fangs and have bloodshot red eyes.

Naruto then ran towards Hinata at an astonishing speed, pulling her of the guy and threw the guy half way across the room. He then looked back at Hinta and kissed her without a second thought.

Hinata's eye's widened at this and slapped Naruto in the face snapping him out of the Jinchuuriki. "What the hell is wrong with you Naruto!" Hinata yelled in his face while Naruto held his red cheek. "Me! What about you going and having a complete stranger doing that to you!" Naruto yelled back.

"Ok, now you are going to go and accuse me about doing that when you went and had freaking sex, while I was pregnant!" Hinata yelled back into Naruto's Face while tears were sliding down her face.

"Well congratulation's Naruto you already have a Son that need's a father desperately, and guess what you aren't going to be that father because Lee is now replacing you." Hinata screamed at him, and walking towards Lee waiting for her, leaving a depressed Naruto taking in the truth, and realizing he had a son.

I made it to the exit, after watching Hinata yell at Naruto, I gasped as a hand pulled me into a corner and seeing the same thing happen with Tenten and Ino only with Neji and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke what the hell do you want." I retorted at Sasuke. "Why are you with Mr. emotionless, Sai?" Sasuke asked clearly pissed. "Why are you banging that slut of yours Karin." I said back to the cheating Uchiha. "Sasuke just stop this and leave me alone since you clearly don't care about your son and myself."

I sniffed out about to walk away, but that only caused me to be slammed back to a wall and have Sasuke's lip's attack mine. But that only lasted a second since Sai punched Sasuke square in the face making him take a few steps back.

"Leave my girl alone Uchiha, you have your slut." Sai said before dragging me off back towards my apartment.

Once we were at my doorstep Sai turned to me and gave me a gentle kiss, and said. "Remember I will always protect you." He said before poofing me off leaving me a bit hazy.

After I was done thinking about the past events, I walked inside to meet with my clone holding a whimpering Soske. I then took Soske out of her arms, and had the clone disappear before walking to my room to nurse a baby and get some sleep that was well needed.

"I guess the girls are finally back." I said to myself since I heard my front door open, and I was right since all the girls came in with their babies and flopped down on my fluffy King size bed next to me.

"This was the best and terrible night I had ever had." Ino announced before unclipping her bra and started feeding the whimpering baby, Shane.

"It was fun and terrible, but not when Neji pulled me to the side and started attacking my neck. But luckily Kankuro came and literally knocked some sense into him that I was his girl." Tenten said with a smile.

"Shikamaru did the exact same thing to me, and boy was I happy when Kiba came." Ino said. "All of you saw scene between Naruto and I." Hinata joked. Sasuke did the same thing." I said in a daze.

_...Peaceful Silence..._

"It sure is good to be home in a nice apartment, but I think I want to go to our little hot spring at our little hideout. I really want to relax in a hot spring cause that would be the life after this long night." Ino announced. All of us nodded thinking it would be very nice to relax.

**-Narrator-**

But unknown to the four women, there were four specific cheating men at the window seal hearing what they just heard. And they were smiling that they finally were able to get their wives and future fiancée alone for once, without some annoying men that hang around their wives and Fiancée. They were also very happy that the tramps they picked up were gone for the night. (Hint it is Sasuke and the other three guys)

* * *

**Review, follow and favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10 for Learn to Love**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

**Edited by itachisgirlfriend23**

**Dont own Naruto Shippuden**

**R&R**

* * *

**-Chapter 10 Night at the Hot Springs-**

**Sakura**

It is a cold snowy night as usual, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and myself were jumping roof top from roof our babies in their slings which were wrapped around our shoulders. The girls and I were all heading towards the hideout we all know about; we were only heading there to soak in the hot springs.

"Sakura, Sakura! SAKURA!" I whipped my head back to the voice that was calling my name, "Sorry Tenten my head is just somewhere else right now," I said apologizing.

"Anyway, we're here, so let's strip and get pampered!" Ino proclaimed running towards the hot spring with Shane in her arms. I sighed at the blonde's excitement, before I then started walking towards the hot spring with Soske in my arms, snug and asleep.

Before I entered the hot springs, I did a quick hand sign to cool the water off a little since I didn't want little Soske to get burned.

After this was done, I started to wade through the water, feeling the steam caressing my sore and tired body.

Hinata sat under a tree with a towel wrapped around her body, but it was rather small on her. Tenten wore her towel like Hinata's, Ino wasn't wearing hers, and mine was around my waist, since Soske was nursing like always.

While I was wading through the clear green colored water, that looked like it was glowing. Soske did a yawn before he opened his little jade eyes; I smiled at my son while I took a seat on a rock inside the hot spring.

"Hinata, do you have a name for your little boy yet?" I asked in a soft tone, not wanting to wake up the other sleeping babies, Kaji and Shane.

"I was kind of t-thinking that maybe, Minato. "Hinata said smiling down at her son. "You mean you want to name him, Naruto's dad's name?" Ino asked, "yah, I just thought that because he does lot a lot like Naruto's dad." Hinata replied. "So we have a little Minato, Shane, Kaji and a Soske." I said looking at all the babies.

"Girls can one of you watch Soske for me? I want to go and take a shower at the waterfall," I asked.

"I'll watch him for you, but I am going to have to warn you, that water is going to be freezing!" Tenten warned, "Thanks Tenten, well I'll be back in a little while." I said before disappearing.

Once I got to the waterfall, I disposed of my clothing, my body instantly missing the warmth. I shivered when a snowy breeze passed me; I put my foot in the icy water checking what temperature it was at. I yelped at the coldness, I then did some hand signs that will make the water a tiny bit warmer.

Once the water was at the right temperature which was still very cold, I jumped in just to get it over with. I then came back up gasping for air, due to the sudden shock of the water temp.

Once my body got used to the water temp, I grabbed my bath bag that holds my pampering tools. Once I was done washing out the conditioner, I started putting in a clear liquid that made my hair smell good and shine, as I worked in the sweet smelling substance I felt a dark chakra very close by.

_"Sasuke!"_ I thought since I saw him at the corner of my emerald eye.

* * *

**-Sasuke-**

Naruto, Neji, Lazy ass and I were all watching our wife's and soon to be wife, Naruto almost ran over to the Hyuuga woman, Hinata. Since the dobe saw his child for the first time, but we had to tell him not to since we didn't want to blow our cover.

We then had to restrain the Dobe when he heard Hinata name her and Naruto's son Minato. We eventually talked some sense into him on not blowing our cover.

When Sakura asked one of the girl's to watch our son, since she wanted to take a dip in the freezing waterfalls. Neji's wife, Tenten then accepted and warned Sakura about how cold the waterfall will be.

Once Sakura left to the waterfall, I quickly followed her, hiding behind a large rock on top near the waterfall, making my shirt a little wet due to the waterfall. I watched her wash her body with her long slender yet strong hands.

I was mesmerized by her that I had to get a better look at the pink haired vixen.

* * *

**(Listen to Emeli Sandé – My Kind of Love )**

**-Sakura-**

**_I can't buy your love, don't even want to try. Sometimes the truth won't make you happy. So I'm not gonna lie._**

I was done washing my hair and I also decided to give the cheater Sasuke a show, showing him what he just lost. I decided to start washing my body with my apple and cherry smelling body wash.

I purposely made my hands travel my body slowly with the sweet smelling body wash making it slipperier.

_**But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you.**_

I then let my hand travel towards the valley between my legs, while the other hand went over my breasts and up my neck. Making it look like I was getting rid of the nice smelling and slippery soap suds. I then let my finger rub over my clit, making myself gasp in surprise and pleasure.

My pulse then got a bit quicker by the action's I was now doing.

_**It beats only for you.**_

I then dunked my head under water to rid of the soap suds, I then came back up a second later, only to have my hands travel my body again. Just for Sasuke to see.

**_I know I'm far from perfect, nothing like your entourage. I can't grant you any wishes I won't promise you the stars._**

My hand once again, slowly traveled down my stomach to its prize, my hidden jewel that lies between my legs. My other hand slowly traveled up my body to my plump breasts, kneading them softly.

**_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you._**

I arched my back making my hand press harder against my breast, I moaned out aloud as my orgasm was approaching. I started panting and moaning at the same time, due to my heart rate increasing since I was torturing my body.

I threw my head back one more time, due to I was on the peak of pleasure, but my body just won't allow it to. I whimpered in agony since my body won't allow me access to pleasure.

**_It beats only for you._**

* * *

**-Sasuke-**

She was teasing me and I knew it, and it was working very well. When she dunked her head under the water, I was thinking of going down there and banging her senseless.

But when she came back up with her back arched, and her hair on her shoulder's and clung to her stomach and waist, and the way the moon hit down on her, there was only one thing that could describe her. She looked like a goddess.

But when she started acting all seductive, and when she started letting her hands wonder her body, I had to restrain myself. But when her hand started rubbing herself I just couldn't restrain myself.

I gave into temptation.

* * *

**Sakura-**

I then gasped a very loud gasp, when I was pushed up against a cold wet rock while my hands were held up over my head. I then moaned a very loud moan since Sasuke other hand's fingers were pumping in and out of me, bringing me to my long awaited orgasm.

And it hit me, hard. When I was able to get my hands free, I brought Sasuke's head down to mine only to crash my lips on top of his, our tongues were literally having a war as I grinded on his leg, riding out my orgasm.

Sasuke's demanding lips then left mine, only to start suckling on my breasts, I cried out in pleasure once again, but I then remembered, "Sasuke don't suck to hard, aah or my milk will come out!"

I managed to squeak out, but it was too late cause the next thing I knew, Sasuke was drinking milk from my plump breasts. I blushed very hard at this action. I moaned when Sasuke's finger's brought me to yet another orgasm.

Once my mind cleared of all the lust and haziness, I slapped Sasuke, hard enough to leave a handprint.

"Sasuke go away and never come back." I said with a tear escaping my eye, while I turned away from him making him face my wet back. "Sakura I am so sorry, just give me another chanc-"

"No more chances. Just get away." I sobbed out, "Sakura-" But before he could finish I yelled, "GET AWAY!" I yelled out. With that he walked away painfully slow until he was at the ledge of yet another beginning of a waterfall.

"I really do love you and Soske." And those were the very last words he said to me before he poofed away and left me here crying.

* * *

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chap 11 for Learn to Love.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23 **

**Edited by itachisgirlfriend23**

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Hospital Surprise!**

**Sakura**

I was on break in my office eating my lunch, which so happens to be ramen. Yes, I the Sakura Haruno was eating ramen without the Dobe, and it felt weird.

My sore feet were propped on my desk with my black high heels off, I was wearing a black pencil skirt that went a little above my knees, and I had a red button up shirt while my hair was up in a high pony tail like Ino's, with my white lab coat that went to my knees.

"Sakura-sama, Tsunade-sama says your break is now over, and that you have a patient in room 205," my assistant Niki, said informing me.

"Hai, hai I'm coming," I said a little annoyed shishou didn't give a long enough break, with that I put on my black high heels once again and started to walk towards room 205.

I knocked on the door alerting the patient I was coming in, and in the room waiting for me was no other than the one Karin.

I was a bit surprised that Karin was here, because wasn't she a medic nin herself? But I pushed all my questions out of my head and saw what looked to be Karin crying?

"Karin-san I will be your doctor for today, and may I ask what your appointment was scheduled for," I asked wanting to get down to business.

"I am here for pregnancy testing."

I was just plain shocked when I heard those words come out of her mouth. "O-ok, well would you please lay down for me so I-I can check you," I said stuttering a little.

When Karin laid down, I noticed she has been crying a lot due to the tear stains on her cheeks. I then put my green glowing hands on her stomach to check on the possible child.

...And indeed, there was a child.

"Karin-san it is true you are pregnant." I said dully, scared that it may be Sasuke's child, and that he will stop loving Soske and I.

"Actually, Sakura I know what you are thinking," Karin said with pain in her voice. "You are thinking that this is Sasuke's child, aren't you." It was more of a fact than a question.

"Yes," I said barely louder than a whisper. "Well the truth is, it isn't Sasuke's. It's Suigetsu's," Karin sobbed out.

I walked over towards the crying redhead, to comfort her in a hug. "You mean the white haired guy with shark teeth?" I asked hugging the crying possible soon to be mother.

"Yes, But Sasuke doesn't know yet."

Ok I was beyond confused right know. Wasn't Karin with Sasuke because she had the hots for him and didn't she not like Suigetsu?

"Well can you start at the beginning because I am very confused," I asked what she meant. "Well this isn't Sasuke's child, it is really Suigetsu's child. Suigetsu and I had well you know, sex about a week ago," Karin explained.

I then blurted out, "But weren't you with Sasuke?" Karin then responded saying, "Yes but I never truly loved him like you do Sakura, yes I may have had the hots for Sasuke. But I truly love Suigetsu, and I would love to have a family with him, but I already agreed to help restore the Uchiha clan with Sasuke."

And with that said, Karin was crying once again while I held with her, while getting my favorite shirt wet with her tears. "Karin it is a simple question, who would you rather be with? Sasuke or Suigetsu." I said trying to help her with her problem.

"I want to be with Suigetsu," Karin said making things very clear, "But I already agreed to restore the Uchiha clan, that means I have to get an abortion-" I cut her off right then and there.

"Karin, I don't give a damn about Sasuke and his clan right now, I mean I already started that by having Soske, my son. But you love Suigetsu right, and I am not going to let Sasuke ruin that. I will talk to him and I will do everything in my power to help you and Suigetu to have a happy family."

And with that, Karin's tears stopped and she looked up at me with hope in her eyes. "Thank you Sakura for everything. And don't take this offensively but I think you, Sasuke and your son would make a cute Uchiha family." Karin said with a smile.

"I did to Karin, but I can't trust Sasuke at all right know," I said trying not to tear up again.

"Well you and your other girlfriend's better be careful cause those other girls that are with their husbands are just plain b*tches, they will do anything to keep you guy's away, so just fair warning."

Karin said with a serious look in her eye, "Thank you Karin, and now about your pregnancy, I want you not to use a lot of your chakra. I'm pretty sure you know what I mean though right?" I asked hoping she knew what I meant since she was a medic nin.

"Yah I know I am medic nin," Karin said reassuring. "Ok so you know everything about the rest diet and all that?" I asked doing my job as a doctor.

"Yes, and well goodbye Sakura I hope things work out with Sasuke and yourself," with that Karin walked out.

"I hope so too Karin, I hope so too." I said before returning back to work.

* * *

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**  
I am so sorry I haven't updated for a while, and I am also sorry for my grammar and stuff, even some of my grades are dropping!  
The reason is because I found out my dad was having a affair with another lady while he was still in marriage with my mom.  
So that means my parents are getting divorced, which kinda means I am in a depressed state. :'(  
Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Writing you guys chapters and playing music makes me sooo happy!~3 :)

I have been getting many requests to write a chapter about the fathers and sons have a moment and all, so here it is!  
So please reveiw, it will make me even more happy.

* * *

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

**R&R**

**Please make sure to review! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Christmas Eve!**

**Girls'~**

It was finally Christmas Eve in the snowy leaf village!

Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura were putting the rest of the wrapped presents, that were nicely decorated in many colors, under the decorated christmas tree; also putting the finishing touches on the real tree, that smelled very nice.

While the mothers did this, Shane (Ino's son) and Kaji (Tenten's son) were both asleep in the same bassanett. Soske (Sakura's son) and Minato (Hinata's son) were on the floor wrapped up like little burritos, staring at eachother with killer looks.

When Hinata and Sakura saw this hey just sweat dropped, while muttering at the same time under their breaths, "like father like son."

But while Soske and Minato were staring at eachother while having their mothers watch them and giggle at their sons reactions, Ino announced in her cheery tone, "I think the rolls are almost done!"

"Were coming,"Hinata said replying to Ino's announcement.

Hinata was wearing a long sleeved orange top with a v neck, showing some cleavage with blue jeans and some pink socks. With a santa cluase hat on her head, and she was even more cute with a little blush on her cheeks.

Ino had a purple long sleeved top showing cleavage also, with some jeans as well, with a santa clause hat on her head as well, with her hair down.

Tenten was wearing the same thing except her top was pink, her hair was not in buns also, making her hair reach mid back.

Sakura was wearing a red top with some blue jeans also wearing her santa hat.

"It's time to eat!" Tenten announced to all of them: Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

"Mmmmm, it smells so good," Sakura said complamenting the luscious food that was layed out nicely on the big table.

"Well it smells good because you made most of it Sakura-chan," Hinata said, complimenting Sakura's amazing cooking skills.  
"Don't give me all the credit, we all had our part in this," Sakura complained not wanting all the credit.

"Anyway, lets eat!" Ino shouted wanting to eat the steamy hot food.

There was in all: brisket, pasta, soup, mash potatoes, gravy, rolls, sushi (of many sorts), cranberry sauce, fruit salad and ramen (Hinata misses Naruto).  
For the desert was hot white pudding, dango, hot Choclate cake and pies of many types.

"This much food will last us at least a month," Hinata pointed out, eyes a bit wide, thinking _"I think we went a little over_ _board."_

"Who cares it all looks soooo good," Tenten said emphisizing the 'so.' But right before the girls were about to dig in, there was a loud *KNOCK* *KNOCK* at the door.

"Who could that be?" Ino asked out aloud, curious of who may be at the door, cause should'nt this person be with their family at a time like this?

Sakura then opened the door only to see, "Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, what are all of you doing here?" Sakura asked irratated.

"Can we please stay for just a little while," Naruto practally got on his knees and begged.

"No!" Sakura retorted slamming the door in their faces.

"Who was that?" Tenten asked not turning her head, for her attentin was on the brisket.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji," Sakura said with a the girls eyes went a little wide, Ino opening her mouth to speak once, twice but nothing came out.

There was then another knock at the door, Sakura only grunted, already knowing who it was.

But their was then continues knocking.

"I think we should let them in and at least let them warm up, I mean it is freezing outside," Hinata said a little hezitant.

"Why," Ino retorted. "At least let them warm up by the fire," Hinata begged.

"Fine, but only for a little while," Sakura said with a sigh, getting up from her seat to let the boys in, to her aggrivation.

Sakura then opened the door once again, not surprised to see the boys shivering on her patio. "If you guys want in you better hurry up." Sakura said in her stern tone.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Naruto said, Naruto had snow flakes in his hair, Naruto had his green jounin vest on with some black pants.

"We are very grateful," Neji also said brushing past Sakura. Neji wore the same thing as Naruto except he did'nt have his vest on, but in his hand.

"Troublesome, but thank you," Shikamaru said walking past Sakura as well, Shikamaru had the same outfit like everyone else. (green vest over black long sleeved shirt with the black pants)

Once the boys were seated on the couches, trying to warm up next to the fire, the girls sat back down to eat their dinner in silence. Until they heard.

"Minato don't let that Uchiha, Soske beat you in this challenge, believe it" Hinata and Sakura rushed to the scene about to unfold before them.

Naruto was holding Minato in his lap, letting Minato keep staring at Soske, Sasuke was doing the same holding his son Soske, letting him to keep staring at Minato.

"Dont let the dobe's son win, son," Sasuke smugly said looking at Naruto with smirk.

While Soske and Minato were having their staring match, Ino and Tenten then joined us in the living room only to see Shikamaru looking at his son, shane in his arms that was know waking up with a baby yawn and stretching his arms; smiling at his father.

Neji was holding Kaji, and looking at him with a warm and loving look on his face while his son was asleep, but while his son was asleep, Kaji smiled in his sleep.

Tenten was shocked a little, Ino looked like she was going to cry, Hinata had a sad look on her face, Sakura just stared at Sasuke and Soske with sad eyes.

"Aaah H-H-Hinata-chan, you see well I-I," Naruto stuttered trying to make an explination, to why he the cheating father was playing with his child.

"No, it's ok, it's natural that a father would play with his child, epecially if he hasn't ever held or met him before." Hinata said with a sigh with her eyes closed, while she stroded over to Naruto who was still holding Minato, and sat down next to him.

"H-Hinata-chan," Naruto in his more dark voice.

While Hinata and Naruto had their little family moment, Ino and Shikamaru were having their moment as well, as was Neji and Tenten.

Sakura then came over towards Sasuke and sat down next to him, "Is this your first time holding S-Soske?" Sakura nervously asked Sasuke.

"Ah," Came Sasuke's short reply, keeping his gaze on his son, but secretly kept peeking glances at Sakura.

"It's time to open a present," Came Ino's cheerfull voice before rushing towards the tree that was just a few feet away.

"We'll all open this one up first, and it is from Sai, Kankuro, Lee and Kiba and to all of us woman," Ino said bringing the big box towards all of the girls that were surrounding it.

Hinata opened it and pulled out four packages. One was for Ino's in purple wrapping, Tenten's was in pink wrapping, Hinata's was in green and Sakura's was in red.

Once the girls all shredded the paper they found something the boys (Sasuke and his gang) would loath.

Sakura got a red lacy braw with a matching thong and some garters for it. Sakura only blushed at this. Hinata got the same thing except it was green, as did Tenten and Ino, but theirs were pink and purple.

All of Hinata's face almost went red, Ino had a blush and smile on her face, Tenten was just blushing at it, and dreaming what her and Kankuro could do.

Sakura was blushing and daydreaming like Tenten.

"What is that!" Shikamaru pracatlly yelled when he saw the purple lingerie in Ino's hand. "None of your concern," came Ino's short reply.

"All of it is my concern," Shikamaru yelled at her, and that was how their little fight started.

When Sasuke saw who it was from and who it was to, he was filled with jealousy, but when he saw what the present was his veigns were filled rage, anger and jealousy.

Sasuke then started bickering by saying, "You better start burning that," Sasuke said not sparing Sakura a second glance.

"Says who," Sakura bickered back hotly. "Says me," Sasuke said starting to get annoyed.

"Well I'm keeping it," Sakura said stubbornly, Sasuke only sighed in fusteration.

"I need to talk to you," Sasuke said before standing up and offering Sakura his hand.

Sakura then picked Soske up before taking Sasuke's hand, "I'll be right ba-" but before Sakura could finish her sentence, she saw Ino making out with Shikamaru, Hinata was about to faint or cry and Tenten was braiding Neji's hair.

Sakura could only sweatdrop at the sight.

When Sakura, Soske and Sasuke were behind shut doors Sakura lied Soske on the bed before walking towards Sasuke, expecting an explination.

"I want another chance with you and Soske." Was all Sasuke said looking into Sakura's glossy jade eyes.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**lets make a deal. One cookie per review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note!**

**I think it's time for a new summary, because after this chapter, things are going to realy change, big time.  
****So after you are done reading this chapter, review a good summary for me, and I will choose the one that would fit the story best. When I do that I'll use that summary for my story and I'll give you all the credit in chapter 1, deal?**

**I just want to give a special thanks to these viewers who has supported me through this story.**

Sevengemsoflove!

Xnoterewrite!

Hotoru Himaru!

Striffy22!

pinkypinkypink!

IMBATMAN! (Thank you for your comment, it helped me!)

**A special thanks to Painting me Blue for helping me with my grammar.**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

**R&R!**

**Merry X-mas!**

* * *

**Learn to Love**

**13 Christmas Surprise and Mission!**

**Sakura~**

Sakura awoke by tugging of her pastel pink hair, Sakura then shifted her head looking down at Soske who was wide awake; and his left hand fisted into her hair. Sakura smiled weakly at her baby boy who was about to put her pink hair into his wet mouth.

"You're now two weeks old," Sakura thought out loud to herself as she stopped Soske from eating her pink hair.

"Kaji is about two and a half weeks old, Shane is two weeks old, and Minato is about a week old." Sakura said out loud in all.

Sakura then thought back to when Sasuke and her talked last night.

**. .**

**. .**

**_Flashback~_**

_"I want a second chance with you and Soske," Sasuke said with emotion and want for Sakura and Soske. He didn't want to be alone anymore, and he knew that Karin was with Suigetsu -which he was fine with. _

_Sakura was tooken back there._

_"Why," Sakura asked in a gentle tone. Wanting a good reason to why she should be back togethar with Sasuke._

_"Because I relised how much I love you and Soske, and that I wouldn't be able to live without you. I've been dead inside all these years, when I was out to kill Itachi, but when I kiss you, I feel life..." Sasuke trailed off when his and Sakura's faces were inches apart._

_But before their lips touched, Sakura then asked while her eyes were on Sasuke's lips. "How can I believe you after all of this?"_

_Sasuke then replied before their lips joined, "By this.."_

_(A/N~This was sooooo cheesy!)_

_Then there lips met in a feveris kiss, Sakura had a tear of happiness and sadness escape her eye as she deepend the kiss by wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck; missing the feel of his lips._

_Sakura loved the feeling of his cool lips against her warm ones, she felt in all: Love, Sadness, Darkness, Loneliness, Want, Need and Passion._

_Sasuke poured everything he felt about Sakura into that kiss, He then broke the kiss. Sakura's fingers were playing with strands of Sasuke's inky hair and Sasuke's arms were around Sakura's waist in a protective manner._

_"I'm sorry but I can't be with you, not after all of this," Sakura whispered out, turning her head, not wanting to show the want and love in her eyes. Cause Sasuke could read her like she was a open book-_

_"I know you love and want me," Sasuke said turning her head with his fingers. _

_"I-I don't Sasuke," Sakura cried out._

_"If you truly Love me..." Sakura said as she left his warm arms and stepped back, Sasuke's face lit up, thinking he could get a second chance. "Then let me go," Sasuke's face then fell._

_"All I can give you is to let you bond with your son and that is all," Sakura said before walking away to the bed next to Soske, making Sasuke face her back._

_"I'll keep fighting for you and Soske. No matter what it takes, take my word for it..." Sasuke said in a low voice._

_Sakura turned back to argue, but her window doors were open, the snowy wind blowing her curtains, showing no one was there._

_Sakura shut the balcony door, and walked back towards the satin red bed and layed in it with her son. _

_The sad pinkette scooped her son in her arms and hugged the baby Uchiha as she cried it all out._

_"Mommy just needs some loves right now," Sakura sobbed out while Soske just layed there in his mothers warm safe embrace._

_Sakura then murmed out before she fell asleep, "I love you to, Sasuke-kun..." __And with that the mother was asleep with with her son in her arms._

**_End of Flashback~_**

**. . **

**. .**

When Sakura closed her jade green eyes to go back to sleep once again for another thirty minutes, her door abruptly opened revealing her blonde friend Ino with her son Shane in her arms.

"What Ino," Sakura groaned into her pillow, not looking back at the blonde.

"My room is cold and yours is warm," Ino stated in a matter-of-factly voice before hopping into Sakura's king size bed with Shane.

Sakura looked over at Ino who was lifting up the covers and putting Shane right next Soske. Sakura could only smile at the two baby boys, lad in nothing but diapers and wrapped up in their blankets.

Sakura was on the right side of the bed, Ino was on the left while the two boys were in the middle. Ino groaned out of pleasure as she snuggled more into the satin red sheets and comforter for more warmth.

Sakura, Ino and their two boys got about another forty-two minutes of sleep before they woke up by the smell of breakfast.

It was around six-forty-two, so the sun hasn't totally risen up from the sky.

Sakura and Ino groaned at the same time when they woke up and stretched their arms -carefully not to hit the babies- and were relieved when they heard a 'pop'.

"Merry christmas!" Ino groaned with a smile. "Back at yu," Sakura said as she stretched her arms once more.

Ino and Sakura crawled out of bed in there pj's, Ino was wearing some short shorts and her blue braw, Sakura had some baggy sweapants and her black braw with red lining.

"I want to hold Shane," Sakura said looking at Ino waiting for her permision. Ino then answered, "I don't care." Sakura smiled at her for a thank you.

Sakura walked out of the room with a half asleep Shane, Sakura chuckled when Shane did a yawn and opened his dark blue eyes. Sakura then sat down on the lover couch and gently ruffled Shane's bonde hair.

"Ino," Sakura said to the blonde that walked out of the hallway with a still asleep Soske.

"Hmm?" Ino grunted when she sat down next to Tenten who was nursing Kaji and reading her book. "Your son is like lazy like Shikamaru," Sakura giggled out.

Ino rolled her eyes before grunting, "I know."

"Ohiyo Sakura, Ino and merry christmas!" Hinata greeted in a cheerful tone.

"Ohiyo Hina-chan, and merry christmas to you too" Sakura said returning the gesture.

Sakura had door size windows to her patio and everywhere, so the suns rays warmed the house up also with the fire in the fireplace.

Minato was in the bassinet asleep on his ramen pillow that Naruto gave to him for X-mas.

Hinata just got done making the orange juice and breakfast, "Minna (guys) the food is ready;" she announced happily.

Everyone sat down at the round table after putting there kids in the bassinet like burritos -which Ino and Tenten laughed at and took pictures- and thanked Hinata for making such a luscious breakfast. "What happened to the food from last night?" Tenten asked.

"I put it all away," Ino said before eating a piece of sausage.

**After breakfast~**

The girls sat down with their kids between their legs in front of the green christmas tree, awaiting for their presents.

Tenten got new weapons, weapon cases, body treatments, new kimonos, outfits, a white futami mat, and a new white bead spread for her futami mat and some new baby things for Kaji.

Hinata got some body treatments as well with a few weapons, new kimonos, a few jackets, a saphire blue futami mat and a bed spread as well; and some baby things for Minato.

Ino got some body treatments, a few weapons, kimonos,outfits, a purple futami mat and a bead spread and some things for Shane.

Sakura got some weapons as well, body treatments, kimonos, outfits, a deep red futami mat and a bead spread as well as some things for Soske.

**. .**

While some of the babies were asleep and others were having tummie time, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were laying on the floors and couches still kind of tired.

Sakura then piped up, "Um Minna?" Sakura said trying to get there attention, which she did. "Tsunade-sama has a gift to everyone." Sakura said before getting a folder of papers.

Everyone came closer to Sakura with interest and curiosity.

"Well since this place is starting to get a little small for all of us -since we are all sticking togethar after this situation- Tsunade and I agreed it was time I got a place big enough for all of us." Sakura announced with a smile on her face.

Tenten eyes were wide open with a smile, Hinata had a grin and Ino was smiling happily before exclaiming: "Oh my gosh this is so exciting!"

Sakura then said, "We all move in tomorrow." Ino then yelled, "Can we go see it today?" Sakura nodded her head in reply of 'yes.'

Sakura then saw eight other small gifts under the tree.

"Chotto.." Sakura murmed silently, she then reached under the tree to get all the presents.

Sakura then started looking for who it was from, but it only said who it was to.

"Well heres Ino's, Tenten's and Hinata's and... Soske, Minato, Kaji and Shane" Sakura said before handing them all out to the girls and left the boys gifts next to her.

Ino opened hers to find a purple diamond lily ring with a matching neckalice, and perfume that came with it in the small box was called 'Lavender fields.'

Hinata found a blue saphire gem orchid and a matching necklaces with it, the perfume was called 'Blue Moon.'

Tenten got a pink diamond bloomed rose with a rose neckalice with it, the perfume was 'Celtic Moonspice.'

Sakura got a red ruby cherry blossom ring with a matching neckalice and her perfume was 'Black Cherry.'

All the girls knew who these gifts were from, especially Sakura.

Sakura remembered that no one knew her favorite scent, not even Sai; but only Saske knew. When they first had sex  
-which was when they were in the makings of Soske at the hotel- Sasuke said that she tasted like 'Cherries.'

Ino remembered that when her and Shikamru were out in a 'Lavender Field', Shikamaru's head was on Ino's lap while he slept, while Ino was picking lavenders.

Hinata remembered that when her and Naruto had actually had sex for the first time, it was in the woods during a full 'Blue Moon.'

Tenten just remembered a 'Spicy' moon filled night when her and Neji first done it.

"I wonder who gave the boys presents?" Sakura thought ot loud.

"Here," Sakura murmed before handing out the presents to the boys mothers.

Hinata gasped slightly wheh she pulled out the Hokage neckalice, this was defanitely from Naruto to Minato.

Ino looked at the earings in her hand that used to belong to Shikamru, but now belong to Shane.

Tenten looked at the neckalice in her hand that used to belong to Neji's mother, but it know belonged to Kaji.

Sakura had pulled out a sword kitan that was Sasuke's from under the tree and stared at it for a while and knew that it was a gift from Sasuke to Soske.

Sakura then laughed out, "The nerve of those guys breaking into my house."

Ino then asked out of the blue, "What did Sasuke want to ask you last night?" Ino asked Sakura, breaking the pinkette out of her daze.

"He just wanted to know if I could give him another chance to be with Soske and I," Sakura replied silently, looking at the flames flickering in the fireplace.

"So what did you say?" Ino aksed getting imaptient, wanting to get juicy details.

"I said I don't love him anymore and that I can't trust him anymore." Sakura replied dully, knowing that piggy-chan would start bickering about things.

"And why was Tenten braiding Neji's Hair, Hinata about to faint, and Ino eating Shikamarus face off?!" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject from her and Sasuke.

Ino just grinned, Tenten blushed and Hinata sat there unfazed with a small blush.

Ino then started first, "I was just showing Shikamaru what he just lost." Ino replied with a grin.

"Pinapple head deserves it for loosing this awesome, high maitnance pig," Sakura then started snickering on her own joke. Ino started giggling as well before replying back, "To bad Sasuke can't kiss that big forehead of yours," Ino then started snickering again.

Sakura then asked Tenten again, "Ok now you spill."

"Neji hates it when I braid his hair cause it is a turn on for both of us," Tenten grinned nervously with a blush on her cheeks. All the girls giggled at the Hyuuga couple's funny moment.

Sakura then asked with a cheeky smile, "Hinata why were you about to have a nose bleed..." Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence since Hinata turned red and looked light headed

"N-N-Naruto reminded me of the n-n-night when w-w-we m-made Minato..." Hinata then trailed off while having a huge blush spread acoss her face; from remembering the night her and Naruto were quite intimate.

"Oh... Well lets get ready and check our new house," Sakura exclaimed before jumping up and running to her shower with Soske.  
**  
**

**. .**

**. .**

The mothers and their sons were ready to go to their new house.

Ino was wearing her purple skirt with a belt buckle and black leggings, she also had her purple long sleeve shirt that went to her stomach. Ino also wore the black cloak like her dad and Ibiki, she decided to join the interogation group since her abilities with the mind are prodogous.

Hinata was wearing a light purple kimono that went above her knees and wide white bindings for her waist. She had her hair in a loose bun with chopsticks that had purple flowers dangiling from the ends with her bangs framing her face. She had some high heel sandals, Hinata also wore the Hyuuga clan leader jacket/cloak that showed her figure.

Tenten wore black pants that had slits here and there and black knee high open toe boots with a chinses top that went to her stomach, with a belt that held her weapons, she also wore a cloak like Ino; for she is very good at torchering.

Sakura wore a red shirt that only had one long sleeved side while the other was sleeveles (showing her ANBU tatoo) and went to her ribcage, also a white skirt that went to mid thigh that had buckles on each side of the skirt, and a belt on the top. She had fishnets that went to her knees and covered her exposed stomach, and some bindings on her right leg and a dagger strapped on her left leg that wasn't completely visible.

Sakura also wore a completely white cloak/jacket (like Minato's) that had the ANBU symbol on the left side of the sleeve and the haruno cirlce on the back, with the leaf symbol on the right side.

"Lets go!" Ino proclaimed before jumping onto a roof with Shane in his little sling, Ino running towards their destination.

Tenten and Sakura only sighed before doing the same as Ino and jumping onto roofs as well, Hinata was the only one on the ground before giggiling and jumping onto the roofs as well.

(Konoha people must be used to footsteps on their roof lol)

**. .**

**. .**

The girls then arrived at their destination with Sakura and Hinata in the lead. Ino gasped before saying, "Sakura this is right near our secret hideout!"

"Mhm, and it's also thanks to Hinata that we're able to live here, cause this is Hyuuga property!" Sakura announced before looking towards Hinata.

"Oh my gosh thank you Hinata!" Ino and Tenten yelled in sync.

(Hinata is clan leader if wondering)

"Shall we take a look?" Sakura asked while extending her hand towards the huge house while other was holding Soske.

It was a two story with a little Japanese look, it even looked more beautiful with the snow on it.

Sakura opened the wooden door and walked in after taking of her high heel boots, as did everyone else.

"There are twelve rooms, eight bathrooms and a grotto hot spring bathing area as well," Hinata started giving Ino, Sakura and Tenten a tour.

"There is huge kitchen to the left and some of the hallways are outside but most of them are inside."...

**. .**

**. . **

After Hinata gave the tour of the entire two story house the girls and their baby sons went to lunch at a new Italian restaraunt called 'Paganini.'

While Sakura was munching on her garlic bread and reading threw the bingo book, and a few reports that came into the 'Womens ANBU Assosiation.' Ino was catching up on her squads progress, Tenten and Hinata were chatting about the lates in the Hyuuga district.

"Oi Saks?" Ino said from the other side of the table.

"Hmm," Sakura murmed not taking her eyes off of her report from her squad.

"How old were you when you made it into the Bingo books?"

Sakura stopped her reading and put her finger to her chin in a thinking manner. "I think after I killed Sasori of the sand, sooo around 14."

"I see cause you aure are a big hit in other villages to kill," Ino said with a snicker. "What makes you say that?" Sakura asked not getting the question.

"Well the last people we have interogated are after the so called, ' Lethal Red Blossom,' Ino answered.

***Foods served***

Sakura's jade eyes then widened to what she just read from a report she just got from her mentor, Tsunade.

Tsunde gave her a mission of observation, inforamation and possibly assasination, of a S rank criminal that everyone knew far and wide.

_"That's crazy! I thought he died, I saw it with my own eyes!"_ Sakura thought in disbelief on this mission

But Sakura then remembered. Soske.

"Hey Hinata?" Sakura said out loud quietly to get the Hyuuga's attention, being carefull not to get Ino and Tenten's attention.

Hinata then looked at Sakura, "Yes?" Hinata spoke out quietly.

"Is it possible if you can watch Soske for about two days?" Sakura said with regret for leaving her baby boy for so long. It may not be long to other people, but for a mother being away from her first child for so long felt forever.

"Yes, but may I ask why?" Hinata whispered back.

"It's a classified S rank, sorry."

"Ok I see, but be carefull, for Soske," Hinata said with sad eyes for the mother and son.

"But when do you leave?" Hinata asked, keeping her eyes on the femal ANBU before sipping her green tea.

"Tonight when everyone is asleep," Sakura comfirmed before drinking her hot herbal tea as well.

"Alright, but make sure you leave some milk for Soske," Hinata said before returning to her food.

"I will," Sakura said quietly before returing to eating her pasta.

**. .**

**. . **

The pinkette just got done putting Soske to sleep and leaving on her clothes earlier from today for the mission, but got a black cloak/jacket instead. Sakura grabbed the small bag off of her chair in the room that held things that she will need for the mission.

Sakura was quietly walking towards the door that lead to her small balcony, when she opened the door and looked back at the sleeping babe on the red bed.

Sakura felt terrable for leaving her young boy at such a young age for a day or two.

Sakura finaly mustered the courage to close the doors and report to Shishou.

"Leaving already?" a quite soft voice said from the bed.

"Yes," Sakura murmed from underneath her ANBU mask,

"Hinata, please take care of my baby boy," Sakura pleaded though the mask.

Hinata only smiled before replying, "I'll protect him with my life."

"Thank you so much Hinata."

With that said, the pinkette was gone in a flash leaving the balcony door open and the snowy winds blowing the curtains.

**Hokage Tower~**

Sakura walked towards the door and tapped softly at it, she then heard a muffled "Come in."

Sakura walked inside the door seeing that there only stood Tsunade andd Shizune, holding Tonton.

"I am here for my mission, M'lady" Sakura said bowing slightly.

"Hai, Hai," Tsunade murmed before getting serious. "I already gave you an idea of how the mission will be like in a report."

Sakura noded her head dully.

"Well since he is a S rank criminal and was accused dead, I'm having you go check it out." Sakura then replied with a, "yes Shishou."

"But, we have gotten word that he is going to be assasinating a lord up in the North in the 'Land of Waterfalls' during a masqurade ball," Tsunde said while getting something from under her desk that was a package.

"So I got you a little something," Tsunade handed it Sakura with a smile, Sakura took it gladly before opening the present.

"Oh Shishou it's so beautiful," Sakura said adoring the red dress in her hands.

It had a one shoulder strap on the top and it was tight around the top and waist area but flowed down the bottom in three thin layers to where it barely touched the ground. The pinkette also got black stilletos a single hair chopstick that had a small sharp weapon inside with cherry blossoms dangiling from the end, with a matching neckalace.

"I promise I won't ruin this," Sakura silently said while still admiring the dress. Sakura then spoke up, "Isn't this the dress that you used to seduce Orochimaru when you were my age?" But Sakura was cut off.

"I was only getting information, nothing else," Tsunade murmed with hands folded and a faint blush and frown. "She's still in denial," Shizune chuckled out.

Shizune then started saying with stars in her eyes, "I can see it know, Sakura will walk in the ball room in her red dress with all eyes on her for her beauty, and then Mr tall, dark and handsome will not be able to keep his eyes off of you," Tonton was starting to sufficate from Shizunes grasp.

"Then the beatiful Pinkette will be dancing with Mr tall, dark handsome hunk. Right when the song ends Mr dark will dip the pinkette and will finaly kiss thosen tempting plump pink lips-"

"Shizune, I have a son!" Sakura yelled with a blush on her cheeks.

"I can dream can't I-" But Shizune's eyes widened before yelling, "Tsunade there should be a Icha Icha based on this!"

Sakura then ignored Shizune's dreamy dillusion and walked over to Tsunade.

"Anyway, I won't disapoint you Shishou I promise," Sakura said putting the dress and assecories in a scroll.

"Remeber Sakura, he is dangerous and crafty," Tsunade began, "And sexy," Sakura murmed under her breath.

"Yes that too, but please be carefull, for Soske," Tsunde then walked over to Sakura from her desk and pulled the girl into a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"I better be going," With that said, Sakura was about to exit the room from the window. "Remember Sakura. pick the right song and it will be more romantic-" But Shizune was cut off when Sakura was no longer in sight.

"You have a serious problem of Sakura and him being togethar Shizune," Tsunade murmed before sitting down.

**. .**

**. .**

Sakura made it to the gates of Konoha and jumped ontop of them, she peared out of her mask to look at the direction of her apartment where Soske was probobly sleeping.

"Be good my baby boy," with that Sakura jumped into the trees.

Sakura then thought, _"Get ready for hell, Itachi Uchiha." _

* * *

**A/N **

**Have a Merry Christmas!**

**What Is going to happen now!**

**And... Itachi Uchiha is a sexy beast!**

**Dont forget to review a summary like I said at the top of the chapter.**

**RFF!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, I'm alive.  
****Do**nt **own Naruto Shippuden.**

**Warning: **_**LEMON HIDANxTEMARI**_**  
slight DeiIno, ItaSaku.**

* * *

**Learn to Love  
**_Written by Native-Ink23_

**Chapter 14  
**_Masquerade_

* * *

**Tenten, Ino and Hinata~**

"She could've at least of said goodbye!" Tenten complained over Sakura leaving without saying a 'proper' goodbye, because all Sakura left was a note on the fridge, the fricking fridge!

"W-Well her mission was sudden and that.." Hinata trailed off while holding Soske and feeding him a bottle of milk that Sakura pumped and left for him to eat.

"Takku (jeez)," Ino sighed with arms crossed in front of her chest and dressed in her ANBU gear with the mask on the side of her face.

"And where do you think your going?" Tenten questioned with sarcasm and arms crossed like Ino.

"Well dear Tsunade is sending me on a mission with Shikamaru! Of all people it has to be him!" Ino yelled in frustration that she had to go with her still 'legal' husband.

"What kind of mission is it?" Hinata asked this time, still feeding the now asleep Soske in her arms as she sat down on the couch where Minato was laying down.

"Well I'm meeting Saks at a village near where the masqurade ball is going to be held, cause since she is going to be under cover, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Sasuke, Neji and Naruto have to come with me to make sure nothing happens between Saks and Itachi; killing wise." Ino said in one breath.

"Well that will be interesting, now won't it," Tenten said wiggiling her perfect eyebrows up and down before giggiling.

"But who's going to help Hinata and I move into the new house?" Tenten pouted and arms crossed like a young child no getting what it wanted, Hinata chuckled at Tenten's childish behaviour.

"Don't worry I'll have a few clan members help us move Tenten," Hinata said with her usual warm smile, which made Tenten sigh in relief.

"So Tenten -you of all people- can you please watch Shane?" Ino said slightly irritated because of having to go on a mission with the 'cheater.' But most of all she had to leave her son so soon.

"Of course," Tenten said before holding out her arms for Shane that Ino gave to her carefully.

"We'll have fun now won't we?" Tenten giggled before she ruffled the boys blonde hair, which made him open his dark blue eyes. Ino looked at Shane and sighed in sadness and frustration of having to leave her baby boy so soon and having to spend that time with Shikamaru.

"Ok well I'm leaving now, so wish me luck." Ino announced with sadness laced in her voice of leaving her baby boy. Putting her ANBU mask in place and had her bag on her shoulder that held everything she needed and a katana strapped on her back.

"Alright, but wait!" Tenten yelled making Ino halt and stand in her steps before she could open the door. "Hm?" Ino murmured.

"So after you and Sak's mission, were all meeting at the hotel then we'll head over to Hinata's beach house. Correct?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow while pulling Shane closer to herself.

After Ino and Sakura complete the mission, Tenten and Hinata will meet them at the hotel that Ino and Saks are staying at during the mission, then they'll head over to a Hyuuga beach house, near where the mission will be held, so after Ino and Sakura complete the mission, they'll meet the other two and their sons and head to the beach house.

"Mhm," Ino nodded with a smile before walking over to Tenten and leaning down to kiss Shane's forehead, murmuring, "Be a good boy." With that Ino walked towards back towards the door and left starting her mission.

**. .**

**Konoha Gates~**

In this mission Ino is team captain, so the men that were in the mission were curious to what will come to them. Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Sai, Neji and Naruto were all standing at the Konoha gates, awaiting their blonde captain.

Kiba visibly shivered to the snowy weather before putting his hand's between his arm's in hope of warmth. Sai just stood there eyes closed, keeping emotions locked in as usual, Shikamaru was leaning against the gate before yawning. Sasuke just stood there looking at the snow falling.

Naruto was looking at the snow fall and glared at it, since him and Hinata seperated because of his STUPID mistake he wasn't the happy idiotic person he was lately; Neji became colder than usual.

"Sorry I'm late, I was saying bye to my little boy," Ino apologized walking towards the group with a bag strapped around her chest as she breezed right past them towards the bake of trees.

"Well? You coming?" Ino asked when she looked at the men who were still in the same spot, and then she turned on her heel towards the brake of trees, before jumping into the snowy trees and started racing to Sakura's destination, a caprice hotel.

Ino grinned from behind her mask, excited to be staying at a fancy hotel that sumptuous since it was a four star hotel. That will also be where she, Sakura and the other two will meet before heading to the Hyuuga beach property.

"Ino? So where is Sakura at, of right now?" Sai asked from behind his ANBU mask as he leapt from a branch to gain up to her to be able to ask his questions.

Ino thought for a second before answering the pale man, "She's of right now, probably a few miles from the hotel were meeting at."

Sai was quit for a few moments before asking, "Do you think Sakura likes me in any romantic way?"

That question totally caught the blonde ANBU of guard, since Ino slipped on a icy branch making her fall towards the snowy ground.

Akamaru was right underneath Ino, so Ino turned to her fours like a cat before hitting the ground but instead landed on Akamaru's warm furry back.

"Thank you Akamaru," Ino sighed in relief and earned herself a bark from Akamaru as a 'your welcome.'

But Ino just realized that she was in the arms of someone. "K-Kiba?" Ino questioned as she then started struggling from his arms trying to get free.

"Takku (jeez) I'd be scared if your my captain if you can't even trek in these trees without falling," Kiba teased from behind his wolf mask.  
Ino was relieved that her ANBU mask was in place, or else Kiba would see her blush a shade that would put Karin's hair to shame.

Kiba finally released Ino letting her continue towards there destination and hopped up right next to Sai saying, "I do think Sakura holds some feelings towards you, but I don't think she quite loves you yet." Ino said answering Sai's previous question of Sakura's feelings towards him.

"I see. I'm glad," Sai said and behind his mask as he actually let a real smile appear on his face, happy of the information Ino just told him.

But in the back of the pack a certain shadow-nin saw the little 'moment' between his wife and the Inuzuka man, and growled beneath his mask when he saw his wife in the arms of another man.

Sasuke glared daggers in the back an Art-nin as he heard the question of 'if Sakura like him,' but he growled like the Nara man when he heard he Blondes answer to his question.

And that is how the groups trek started.

**. .**

**Ino/ANBU team arrives at hotel**

**. .**

The ANBU team quietly walked down the hallway of the thirteenth floor over to the hotel room number that held where they'll be staying for a few nights.

The butterflies in Ino's stomach was because she just learned from Tsunade that there was going to be another Akatsuki member called 'Deidara' and she had do the very same thing as Sakura.

Seduce and probably kill.

Ino also found out that Temari would be joining them on this mission since another Akatsuki member named 'Hidan' would also be there to assassinate a lord from the south.

Ino was glad that she would be able to see Temaru since Temari had a few weapons that she would distribute to her and Sakura, and the sand-nin also was very sociable.

As Ino approached Sakura's door, she gently tapped at the door, and was greeted in by a... flustered Sakura?

"Thank god your here!" Sakura whined before pulling Ino in the door, and leaving it ajar for the other men who just watched the scene unfold before them.

They all walked in, Neji last as he shut the door closed.

. .

_**To** **Sakura and Ino~**_

"What is it?" Ino asked hurridly as they scurried off to the room they'll be sharing as Ino dumped her bag onto the bed that will be hers.

"The dress," Sakura said nonchalantly as she stood there and arms crossed.

"What about the dress?" Ino asked as she unzipped her bag and got out her scrolls that held the cosmetics, beauty treatments and other things.

"This," Sakura said before untying the robes sash that held it together, Sakura opened the robe revealing her naked body that would make any man drool, but her thong was still on.

"What?" Ino asked nonchalantly as she got out the specific scroll that held her dress and other accessories.

"My breasts are to big," the pinkette complained as she grabbed her breasts and gently jiggled them. "And what makes you say that?" Ino questioned as she started stripping off her sweaty cold ANBU gear, revealing her well toned body as well.

"The dress shows too much cleavage!" Sakura complained as she still left her robe open, revealing her well toned slender body.

"Well where'd you get the dress?" Ino asked as she was only left in her thong. "Shishou," Sakura answered.

"Wait," Ino said eyebrows furrowed before saying, "Is this the same dress that Shishou seduced Orochimaru in?"

Sakura grumbled a 'yes' and blushed. "There's your answer," Ino laughed after her joke and walked over to the closet to grab a red satin robe like Sakura's.

Ino walked back over to Sakura and tossed her scroll that held a few things for the pinkette, but they both were interrupted.

"Oi when does the part-" A voice asked but then cut off when the person saw two starch naked woman in broad light.

**. . .**

"Ino why didn't you lock the door," Sakura grumbled as she closed her robe hurriedly.

"OUT!" The two woman yelled in sync to men that were in the doorway as they stared at the two lovely bodies in front of them. Sakrua and Ino started throwing kunai and shurikens at the males that hurriedly go out, not wanting to get hurt by the two women.

"Jeez," Sakura complained before walking towards the bathroom that was huge, it had a jacuzzi tub and a walk in shower that could fit four people.

"Well we better hurry cause the party starts in one hour," Ino warned as she followed Sakura in the bathroom with the scroll that held the washing supplies.

**After a long shower~**

"You look so hot Saku, Itachi won't be able to keep his hands off of you!" Ino proclaimed as she gushed over Sakura's dress.

Sakura was in a the pomegranate red dress that went to her shin's as it hugged her top and torso before it flowed down. Sakura also had black eye shadow to make her green eye's pop and poison cherry lip gloss.  
Also a few weapons hidden on herself, that Tenten gave her for Christmas. Half of Sakura's hair was down and half was in a bun, with a chopstick that had a weapon in it, her bangs framing her face.

"You don't look bad yourself," Sakura remarked as she looked at Ino, who wore a dark purple dress that was strapless and went to her knees and had designs on her corset like top and showed cleavage like Sakura. Ino also had high heels and some dark purple eye shadow and poison plum lip gloss, with her hair in a elegent bun with her bang over her blue eye.

"Well I'm here!" A voice said from the door to the left, Ino and Sakura looked in that direction and saw Temari in a green off shoulder dress that went above her knees and her hair were in there usual four ponytails.

"Oh no-no-no," Ino said while waving a finger in front of her face as she glared at Temari's hairstyle.

**(In the story Shikamaru and Temari don't have any feelings towards eachother!)**

"Sakura you know what to do," Ino had a mischevious grin plastered on her face as did Sakura as they cornered Temari in a corner, Temari could only cower in fear as Ino and Sakura were about to pounce her.

After two minutes of screaming, thudding, wind jutsus, water jutsus. Temari's dirty blonde hair was up in a elegent bun and had bangs to frame her face.

"We did it!" Ino proclaimed as she put her hairbrush up in the air with the japanese flag flowing behind her with her and Sakura crying anime style in joy.

. . .

"So I hear you and the Uchiha have a kid," Temari commented ignoring Ino's proclomation as she put on her black heels.

Sakura watched as Ino was putting kunais on her thighs, in her braw, a senbon needle in her hair and weapons other places where the sun don't shine. The only thouht that went through Sakura's head was, "_Does Shikamaru_ _know that his wife is basically a weapon holder in disguise?"_

"Yah, we do have a kid, but were not togethar, it was a one night stand that got us here," Sakura sadly said as she put a senbon needle in the heel of her high heels.

"So, how did the Uchiha take it?" Temari asked slightly confused of the pinkette's answer.

"Well he didn't know until my son was about a week old, and he at first was upset I kept it from him, and know he wants to be a family. But I said no since I saw him kind of cheating on me, but his excuse was that he wanted to resurect the Uchiha clan, but he still cheated on me!" Sakrua almost let a tear drop.

"Saki, don't! Your going to ruin your make-up!" Ino shouted as she was putting on her stilletos. "Your right I shouldn't cry for that jerk anymore," Sakura smiled while stadning in her heels and walked to the door and opened it reveal men in suits with ANBU gear underneath it.

"Well, what does your son look like?" Temari asked as she walked out of the room with Sakura and Ino tailing behind her. "I have a picture, I'll show it to you soon. Right now we have a mission to complete," Sakura said in a serious tone getting to buiseness.

Sakura looked at all people in the room and examined each and every one trying to think of a plan that will work to capture or assasinate Itachi, Hidan and Deidara.

"Oi saks," Ino said while getting a water bottle from the mini fridge, "So I know you have Itachi-" Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed at his brothers name, "But who do Temari and I have?"

Sakura looked at the folders that held the mens info and looked more into their abilities and such. "Well I think Temari should have Hidan and you have your long lost brother," Sakura snickered at the last part.

Ino abruptly took the file folder from Sakura's hands and looked at the picture that was provided as Temari looked over her shoulder and started giggiling when she got Sakura's joke.

Ino narrowed her eyes at the picture before letting a snicker past her lips and then replied, "Well at least I can deal with being related to someone who at least has good looks like this 'Deidara.'"

Shikamaru gritted his teeth at the way his wife purred 'Deidara's' name.

"Well Temari are you ok with having Hidan as your target?" Temari looked at his criminal-record and looked at his main ponts and raised a eyebrow at his 'immorality.'

"I think it's time I kicked some ass," Temari smirked before handing Sakrua the folder and placed it back inside a bag that held other things that she'll need.

"Oh Ino," Ino looked up from what she was previously doing and saw Sakura holding a small packet of lip gloss and lipstick.

"Tenten said we could borrow her poisin-lipgloss and Hinata was generous enough to let us borrow her perfume," Sakura smiled as she took the cosmetics out of its holder and put them in a single file on the hotel desk..

"So how does this 'lipstick' work?" Kiba asked as he approached the table in his black tux and examined the products. "Well if we kiss someone with the lip-gloss they are parralized, or they die," Ino answered as she just got done applying the purple likpstick then applied the poison lip gloss.

"But what happens if you taste it?" Kiba asked in curiosity, "Well nothing happens since we put our DNA in the lip gloss making it not work on us," Sakura answered as she got done applying the ruby red lipstick then the rassberry lip-gloss.

"So your going to be kissing the Akatsuki members?" Kiba asked, but it sounded more like a growl, this question got all the other mens attention of the thought of their wives kissing other men even if it's your brother.

"Yep," Ino answerd as she lifted her leg and put it on the bed -the slit opening letting everone in th room see a kunai holster, but no kunai were in it. "Saki, do you have five kunai and three shurikens I could borrow?" Ino asked as she tightened the holster on her leg, while Shikamaru glared at the rest of the men that raised an eyebrow at Ino's leg.

"Here," Sakrua set her foot on the bed next to Ino and took out three shuriken and five kunai and handed them to her.

"Well the carriage will be here in about thirty minnutes to take us three," Ino started meaning her, Temari and Sakura, "To the ball and that's when the plan will start."

"So what are these guys going to do?" Temari asked as she applied her own make up. "Well they'll be our back up if anything happens to us," Ino answerd as she put small daggers inside a small fan just incase if anything happens.

"Let's get going the carriage is here," Ino had a tint of nerviousness in her silky voice, which Shikamaru heard perfectly, after four years of being married to her, he knew Ino like the back of his hand.

"Sai, Neji and Naruto will be the eyes in the sky -the roof or on one of Sai's ink-birds. Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru will be disguised as waiters and such," Sakrua commanded as she handed them each little mics that no one could see out of the usual.

"But Sasuke, you'll have to do a henge cause Itachi will notice you easily," Sakrua said once again as she was putting the small mic in her ear.

"Ready?" Ino asked to all the people in the room, and in return they nodded as a way of saying yes. "You ever get that nervous feeling in your stomach or that pounding in your heart?" Ino asked Sakura as they walked down the hotel hallway.

"All the time during these specific missions." Sakura answered as they took a sharp tun into the fancy lobby. "Oh, well we better do good, for your sons sake," Temari said as she patted Ino's back.

Ino, Sakura and Temari then exited the hotel out of the glass doors and awaited their carrage but the boys: Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sai couldn't be seen so they were heading over to the ball nin style.

**. .**

**. .**

**Kunoichis arrive at the Ball..~**

"Temari I see Hidan at the pillars near the stairs, Ino I see Deidara at the food table, and Itachi is in a corner east of the building," Sakura said through her mic that all could hear.

"Sasuke, don't attack Itachi or this mission will be a failure in your name," Sakura said with seriousness. "I won't but if he hurts you, I can't promise anything," Sasuke answered back as he just knocked out ten security guards on the roof where he will hang out and watch from the window from above the ball.

"Ok," Sakura replied back to Sasuke's previous comment before placing her red mask on her face, the mask had black glitter swirls on her temples and had black outlining. Sakura spotted Itachi and shivered when she saw he was staring at her all this time, did he know she was a Konoha kunoichi?

Sakura glanced over at Ino who had her dark purple mask with light purple glitter designs on it, Ino was talking to Deidara nonchalantly as she took a sip of her punch, and looked back at Sakura before winking at her with a sly smile before returning back to her conversastion with Deidara.

Temari was making out with Hidan in a vacant hallway behind the curtains, making Sakura giggle at the two as Temari bit Hidans neck, making the Jashinist moan in pleasure.

(HidanxTemari FTW!)

Sakura looked back to where Itachi was, but didn't see him anywhere, Sakura looked around the room once more looking for the raven haired Uchiha, But where was he- "Hello. Kunoichi," A dark silky voice said from behind her ear that made her heart beat quicken.

"And you are?" Sakura asked, turning around to be face to face with a masked Itachi. "You know who I am Kunoichi, I'm your target am I not?" Itachi said as he took Sakura by the arm and be lead to the dance floor where a waltz was just finished.

"May I please have this dance?" Itachi asked as he loosened his tie around his neck as he extended his hand to the pinkette. Sakura sighed with arms crossed before replying, "Do I a have a choice?"

"No, you don't," Itachi grinned wickedly before taking her hand and twirled her to him, "Well lets see how ANBU's trainings paid off." Itachi said in her ear once again.

"Their dance training is very good," Sakura said before the music started to their solo tango, and all eyes were on them as they stood in their stance. "We'll see," Iatchi murmed before they started their 'sexy tango.'

_**(A/N Ok for the video it's called, "Sexy Tango," and...I can't describe that dance stuff! If you can't find it's on my profile, the video.)**_

When Itachi picked Sakura up from the dip, an applause was heard from everywhere, even the lord was clapping himself.

"Thank you for an amazing dance," Sakura said before trying to walk away from the S-class criminal, but Itachi had other plans for the pink haired kunoichi.

"You-" Itachi grabbed Sakura's arm and started leading her out to the balcony, "are coming with me." Sakura was glad the mask hid some of her cheeks or else Itachi would of seen her small blush.

**. .**

**Ino~**

"So Deidara, I hear you are a well famous clay artist," Ino knew flattery was a way to tget to men. "Yeah, I'm pretty well known in stone. Hm," Deidara had a smirk on his face as he looked at the pale blonde in front of him.

Ino looked at Deidara's hands trying to look for the 'mouths' on his hands, but were hidden from her sight with bandages wrapped on his hands. But Ino didn't see the eye patch on his left eye that the file said he had.

"So Ino-san," Ino turned her head towards Deidara when he said her name. "May I please have this next dance?" Deidara extanded his hand towards Ino.

Ino looked at Deidara's exteneded bandaged wrapped hand skeptically, but slowly put her hand in his while biting her lip sexily. Deidara smirked sexily and led Ino towards the middle of the dance floor.

_**(A/N The video is called Take the Lead Tango, the one with Antonio Banderez, its on my profile.)**_

Ino and Deidara finished the dance by Deidara picking Ino up as she kicked her leg in the air before he set her onthe ground in a crouch.

Deidara lead Ino off the dance floor with his arm wrapped around Ino's waist, Ino looked at Shikamaru seeing he was glaring daggers towards Deidara's back.

**. .**

**Temari and Hidan~ (lemon)**

"Oooh," Came a femanine moan from one of the private rooms located in the castle, the said female blushed as the man working wonders on her body licked her neck.

Temari meantally slapped herself.

She was the one supposed to be dominate, she was the one supposed to be on-top of Hidan dominating him! But She could only surrender to his sinful hands.

Temari moaned once more as Hidan pumped his three fingers out of her wet womanhood, Hidan smirked sadistacly as the woman he was about to fuck moaned out his name.

"You want more?" He breathed in her ear as one of his hands were kneading her breasts, as the other was pleasing her cunt. Temari gasped out a, "Please *pant* *pant*, fuck me!"

Hidan smiled darkly when she said this, he was painfully rock hard, which was surprising, he's fucked tons of bitches that never made him very hard, but this bitc-woman was so...alluring.

Hidan shagged off his pants leaving him and Temari completely nude, the Sand-nin wanted to gape at the size of Hidan. Hidan had to be eight inches long and an inch wide.

"Please, fuck me," Came Temari's plea to the Jashinist, Hidan smirked as he thrusted into the kunoichi's wet cunt. Temari let purred as he pumped in and out of her with his dick slowly, almost lovingly. But when he picked up the past and was going at an in-human speed, Temari had to remember how to breathe. "Scream. Scream for me...Temari of the sand."

Temari cracked an eye open and looked at him in disbelief, but she was powerless with him fucking her like this. "Oh God!" Temari gasped as he repeatedly hit her G-spot. Hidan wanted to have this women forever!

This woman was even better than having three women pleasuring them. Hidan would do anything to stay with her cause she is his. "Mine," Hidan growled into Temari's neck. Temari shudderd as he said that word that made her so wet.

**. .**

**Sakura&Ino**

Ino and Deidara were at the refreshment bar and were waiting for their drinks, Ino eyed Sakura as she was approaching both of them. Sakura walked past Ino and said quitly into the mic, "Meet me in the ladies room."

Ino nodded and looked at Deidara before whispering into his ear, "I'll be right back." Deidara nodded and watched as she walked towards the bathroom.

Ino opened to door to see Sakura and a...ravaged Temari? and right next to Temari was an Akatsuki Member that she hated with passion, Hidan the killer of her sensei.

Hidan was wrapped in Chakra strings and his chakra was drained.

Ino ran towards Hidan with kunai in hand and was about to stab the man but Sakura and Temari stopped her before she was able to kill the man. "Ino Focus!" Sakura scolded as Ino put the kunai back.

"Sorry," Ino apologized at her behaviour and put her kunai back.

Sakura looked at Hidan with coldness in her eyes, "What are you, Itachi and Deidara doing here?" Hidan smirked at the pink haired kunoichi before replying, "Is it wrong for a few men to party?"

Sakura slammed Hidan against the marble wall making a small crater, thanks to her in-human strength as Naruto puts it.

"Don't get cocky with me, now tell me-" Sakura was cut off by Hidan. "Don't worry pinky, were not here to kill the Lord, were actually here to protect him" Hidan said as Sakura slowly let him go.

"So you're not here to kill the Lord?" Hidan shook his head no. "If your not then who is-" Sakura was cut off once again by an ear-pierceing scream

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**_Next chapter shoulfd have SasuSaku and ShikaIno kick-ass action._**


End file.
